Sinners, Saints, and Sadists
by VashTSGirl45
Summary: Still angry about the incident occuring at his mansion, Vlad decides to give Danny a lesson in Revenge. One that he'll never forget. Rape, Violence, Swearing. Plz R&R! Complete!
1. Stolen Innocence

Danny Phantom

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 1, Lost

Hey everyone! I decided to write another Danny Phantom fic. Don't worry, I will finish the other one eventually, but the idea for this one just couldn't be ignored for the moment. In my last story I had a touch of rape, but this time the fic is going to be centered around that theme (in other words: **don't read** **if you get squeamish easily!**). I just love to torture that little halfa! XD evil cackle. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Right now I am going to make this a One Shot but if you want more chapters let me know in a review. :-) That said, on to the story!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and anyone who reads this story will quickly learn why. XD

* * *

**_

Vlad Masters angrily paced the deserted streets of Amityville enraged at the fact that his minions were, once again, trying his patience. He had never cared much for the city. Time and time again the people that inhabited it only proved that they truly were prejudge mental, ignorant morons. Buying a mansion and becoming a recluse had been his smartest move. In fact, he would still be at home right now if he had the choice, but business always came before pleasure.

It had been nearly a month since Jack and Maddie had visited his home with their two children, and his life was still in shambles. Mostly because of their son, Danny. What a surprise it had been to find out that Jack's only son possessed the same abilities as he. The power to turn into a ghost at will, thusly making him a halfa. However, his excitement at this discovery has died out since then. Vlad had believed, at that time, that he could make Danny his apprentice; train him to meet his full potential. But, just like his father, Danny made the mistake of crossing Vlad instead. Now, nothing was left but loathing, resentment and the need for revenge, which Vlad was always up for serving.

It saddened him a bit that things had to turn out this way, but you can't expect to anger a bull and not get the horns. Looking at his watch, which read 10:30pm, Vlad realized that he had been foolishly waiting for a half hour now and his subordinates still hadn't shown. Muttering a few swear words, he turned on his heel and began to head back towards his mansion, but a raspy voice interrupted his angry retreat.

"Boss, wait! We're here! We're here!" It shouted behind him. Vlad, annoyed, turned back around to face the lowly presence with a scowl warping his aging features.

"You've had me waiting here for over a half hour. What in HELL were you doing?" He asked coldly, taking in the smaller ghosts appearance. Though transparent, the creature resembled a lowly looking teenage boy dressed in a leather jacket and tight fitting blue jeans. One could easily see that he was probably a bully in his lifetime; the out of place ski cap that hugged his head proved it.

"We had some problems earlier finding some teenage bodies to borrow for the job." He replied nervously.

"We? I only see you here." Vlad replied with an attitude while crossing his arms.

"No, we're here." three voices shouted in unison from out of nowhere. Soon, three other ghosts appeared beside the original boy. all dressed the same as he. "Sorry, we're late." One of them said, bowing. Vlad snorted in disgust.

"Save it, did you or did you not do as I asked?" He asked, eyeing the four teens with scrutiny.

"Yes, Boss, we did. We have four bodies at our disposal. We await your further orders."

"Fine." Vlad spat, uncrossing his arms and taking a step closer. "I want you four to take care of someone for me." He began, his tone dangerously dark.

"Yes, sir. Who is the person you had in mind?" One asked.

"His name is Danny Fenton. Here is a picture of him." Vlad replied, handing them a photo he had taken of Danny at his mansion.

"He doesn't look like much. We can have him wasted before sunrise." Another one mused while looking at the photo.

"Oh you misunderstand me, boys. I don't want this child dead. I only want him to wish he were." Vlad explained, a crooked smile reaching its way across his face.

"I'm not following..." The boy holding the picture replied, clearly baffled.

"I want you four to make him suffer, embarrass him; defile him to the point of wishing for death. I want him to feel even more out of place in his world than he already does. That boy has crossed me and I will not let him go un-punished. Do what you have to, but make sure that my wishes are fulfilled or I will personally send you all back to the ghost zone myself." Vlad warned, his voice now dripping with malice. The four boys gulped, almost at the same time, then nodded.

"As you wish, Boss." One finally replied as they all turned to walk away.

"Oh yes, before I forget!" Vlad shouted after them while digging in his pocket for something. "Use this on him before you try anything." He explained, throwing an oddly shaped gun to one of the un-dead teens. "Daniel is a halfa, just like me. He may not look like much but he can put up one hell of a fight. Shoot him with that device before you _even attempt_ to capture him." Vlad explained. Receiving a nod from each of them, he spun around on his heel, turned ghost, and flew off at full speed towards his home.

(The Next Day)

Danny awoke to yet another dreary day in Amityville. Worse yet, it was Monday and he had spent all weekend playing video games with Tucker and Sam on the computer. His parents had grounded him again for bad grades and that was the only way he would have any contact with his friends. Getting up and out of bed, he groggily walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, but not before being interrupted by Jazz who was coming up the stairs.

"Ah, good morning, Danny." Jazz said cheerfully.

"Morning, Jazz." Danny replied sleepily, pausing for a moment then continuing his trudge to the bathroom.

"You know, you should really start getting up earlier, that way you'd actually have time to eat breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day you know..." Jazz said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, whatever." Danny said coolly, shutting the bathroom door on her before she could continue her lecture. "God, she's like having another parent in the house..." He mumbled before locking the door. Once dressed, Danny rushed downstairs to grab a piece of toast before leaving.

"Good Morning, Danny." Maddie greeted from the kitchen table.

"Morning, Mom. Gotta go, in a rush, bye!" Danny shouted in response, darting towards the front door.

"Now hold on a sec! Don't forget that your father and I are leaving today for the scientist's convention in Cleveland. It's only going to be you and your sister for a few days, Danny." Maddie shouted after the young boy. Danny, surprised that he had forgotten, stopped in his tracks then ran back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mom. I forgot." Danny apologized, kissing his mom on the cheek and letting her take him into a big hug.

"Now, I want you two on your best behavior, alright?" She asked, hugging him tighter.

"Right! But if one of you see a ghost, you know what to do..." Jack warned, standing up from his chair at the other side of the table. "Bust out the Fenton gear and GIVE IT HELL!" He shouted, balling up a fist and shaking it in the air.

"Jack! For God's sake! Are you trying to get our kids into trouble while we're gone? You two, ignore your father. Sometimes I really wonder about his sanity." Maddie replied, finally releasing Danny from her hug. "Now hurry along, Danny. We don't want you being tardy." Maddie said, motioning him towards the door.

"All right. Bye Mom, bye Dad. See you guys in a few days!" Danny shouted, resuming his rush and running out the door. Once on the sidewalk, Danny glanced at his watch. He was making decent time, but still wanted to keep up his pace. Once at Casper high, he paused for a moment at the doors to try and catch his breath. There were still people outside of school talking in the courtyard so he knew he had a few moments to relax.

Sitting down on the cool, cement stairs, he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning around, he was relieved when he saw it was only Sam.

"A little on edge today?" She asked, sitting down beside him. Sam was wearing her usual black ensemble but Danny couldn't help but admit to himself that it suited her.

"Nah, just tired, Sam." He replied, running a hand through his raven black hair.

"Maybe you shouldn't play video games until the early hours of the morning on school nights then, Danny." Sam teased, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah... At least I'm early for once, that counts for something right?" Danny replied, his smile matching hers.

"Yes, but you're just going to fall asleep in class again as usual so what does it matter?" She asked, nudging Danny playfully.

"Oh, whatever! Mr. Lancer's class is about as fun as a root canal. How could I _not_ doze off? Anyway, where's Tucker?" He inquired, looking around for a head wearing a red beret.

"He forgot his PDA so he ran home to get it real quick. You know how geeks are." She taunted, retying one of her boots. "I was going to wait until Tucker got back before asking, but I might as well run the idea past you now. Would you like to come over and watch some movies at my house after school? You know, order some pizza, pop some popcorn?" Sam asked, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing a little.

"Sure! I was only grounded for the weekend and my parents are going away today so I won't even have a curfew." Danny replied, smiling brightly.  
"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed, nearly jumping off of the steps. However, upon seeing Danny's confusion at her over excitement, she immediately toned herself down. "I-I mean...er...um...great! You, Tucker, and me are going to have a blast. I have that new movie Hell's Heathens, too." She explained sitting back down and starting on her other boot.

"Really? I thought that wasn't supposed to come out in theater's for another 2 weeks?" Danny asked, baffled.

"Well lets just say my Mom and Dad have connections." Sam replied, winking.

"Boy it must be awesome to be rich." Danny mused, laughing.

"Nah, just more hassle. So what do you say we head in to class and wait for sir dork-a-lot there? It makes no sense for us to be late too just because Tucker's married his PDA." Sam suggested, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Fine with me." Danny agreed, grabbing his bag as well and following her into the building. Time passed slowly after that. Tucker eventually showed up to school, which inspired a funny scene of him getting lectured by Mr. Lancer to occur, but other than that the day proved to be as uneventful as usual. It wasn't until the bell rang at the end of the day that Danny actually started to perk up. Exiting the courtyard with Sam and Tucker at his side, he couldn't help but be cheerful.

His friends really were the only ones there for him. Sure he had the love of his Mother and Father, even Jazz, but somehow he knew that they would always be the ones to understand what he was going through. The mere thought of telling his parents that he was half ghost was more terrifying than death. It's true that they loved him, and probably would no matter what, but sometimes love just isn't enough. And sometimes circumstances just become unacceptable. Sam, finally noticing Danny's spaced out look, became concerned.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! Just thinking about something." Danny reassured, snapping out of his daze.

"Thinking about what?" Sam probed, her velvet eyes meeting his bright blue ones.

"N-nothing important, really!" Danny replied nervously, hating the fact that he was blushing. Even a blind person could pick up on Danny's continuing crush on Sam, and hers on him as well. However, in the end, they both found it much easier just to ignore it.

"If you say so..." She said with a sigh, her expression one of exhaustion and annoyance at the fact that while Danny confided some of his darkest secrets with them, he never shared his emotions or feelings. Tucker, finally realizing the tension between the two, decided that now was a good time for a change of subject.

"So Sam, can I call my parents when we get to your house to let them know I'm staying over for a bit?" Tucker asked, knowing that the answer was obvious, but glad that he had moved the conversation into a new direction.

"Of course, Tucker! What a stupid thing to ask. I think you've been spending way too much time with your gadgets. Danny, you need to call Jazz and let her know you're coming over too." Sam informed, readjusting the bag on her shoulder. Danny nodded and then grew silent once more, retreating back to his deep-in-thought state. He was thankful for the moment that Tucker had interrupted when he had. Otherwise, things would have grown even more uncomfortable. Sure, Danny wanted to confess his feelings for Sam out loud instead of implying them, but now just wasn't the time.

(At Sam's House)

"Aw, c'mon, Jazz! Stop being so unreasonable!" Danny shouted into the receiver, fighting the urge to throw Sam's phone into the wall. Asking his sister to stay at a friends house for a couple of hours should have been a simple thing, but Jazz just always had to make things complicated.

_"No, Danny!" _Jazz shouted back over the phone. _"It's the first night of Mom and Dad's leave and I refuse to be stuck in this house by myself!" _She explained, her voice becoming as desperate as Danny's.

"Why don't you call _Dash_ over to keep you company then!" Danny taunted, his anger rising by the minute.

_"Oh c'mon, Danny! That doesn't even make sense! I am just Dash's tutor and nothing more. You know that better than I do! Don't bother trying to make things up just to get me angry and off subject. I said no already." _Jazz replied with an irritated sigh. Danny, realizing that his chances were diminishing by the second, took a deep breath and pulled out his trump card.

"Jazz, I never usually ask you for anything, let alone favors, but please...can't you bend just this once? I'm coming home right after the movie so why can't you do this one thing for me?" He pleaded innocently, knowing that kindness was probably his only option at this point. A long silence ensued between them on the phone and then Jazz sighed once more, defeated.

_"Fine, Danny. You can stay at Sam's for a little while. BUT I want you home before twelve. If you're even one second late I'm calling Mom and Dad. Got it?" _She warned.

"I got it. See ya later." Danny replied, hanging up the phone before giving her a chance to say goodbye. Turning around to face his friends, he couldn't help but laugh at the shock that so clearly showed on both of their faces. "Yeah...we fight like that all the time..." He confessed, placing a hand on the back of his head.

"I see..." Sam replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well uh...now that that's settled, let's get some snacks and start on the movies then." She added, heading towards to kitchen with Tucker following closely.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Danny shouted, running into the kitchen after them.

After the little spat on the phone, Danny lost track of time. Somewhere between popcorn fights and pizza snarfing he stopped caring to look at his watch. It wasn't until Sam glanced at hers and gasped that he remembered his curfew.

"Danny, it's five minutes to twelve! Jazz is going to freak!" Sam shouted, jumping up from the popcorn-covered floor.

"Damn! You're right!" Danny agreed, standing as well and getting his shoes on.

"Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself at this time of night?" Sam asked, her face laced with worry and concern.

"Are you kidding me? Of course! I'm one of the ones keeping this city safe." Danny replied, laughing at how much he sounded like some comic book hero.

"Alright then, smart ass." Sam teased, following Danny to the door. "Tucker, you leaving too?" She asked before fully exiting their theater room.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to spend the night. I'm not an ass kicking half ghost like Danny." Tucker said playfully. "You'd be reading about me in the morning paper. I can see the headline now, 'Techno geek gets the ax walking home and only his PDA lies unharmed'." He added, laughing at his joke.

"Whatever, Tuck. See ya tomorrow." Danny said before disappearing fully from the room. Reaching the front door and grabbing for the handle, he was surprised when he felt Sam wrap her slender arms around his waist in a hug. He gasped when she began to nuzzle her face into his back.

"I know you say that you're going to be fine walking home, but I have a bad feeling about it tonight for some reason. Just promise me you'll be careful okay, Danny?" Sam pleaded hugging him tighter.

"I promise, Sam." Danny reassured, placing his hands on Sam's arms to hug her back. He almost hated it when she finally let go.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, opening the door for him.

"Yeah." Danny confirmed before walking outside and into the night. He could feel her watching him for a few more moments and then finally the soft click of the door shutting hit his ears and he knew he was alone. His house wasn't far from Sam's at all, three or four blocks at the most, but at night it seemed like a longer, more dangerous stretch. He almost felt like kicking himself for not coming home earlier. Maybe his sister really did have his best interests in mind after all. Sure, he had walked home at night before, but never at midnight.

Usually, the streets were filled with people at night; late shoppers, cheating business men, teenagers looking for mischief; but tonight, something just didn't feel right. There was no one, absolutely no one out. Even the homeless beggars were no where to be seen. Danny jumped as a shiver ran up his spine. Maybe he should walk back to Sam's house, call Jazz and admit that he was afraid to walk home by himself? No, that wouldn't work. Jazz would never let him forget that and more to the point, what was there to be afraid of? He was a halfa, if need be he could defend himself, right?

Turning the corner to go down the street that eventually crossed his, he began to lose his nervous edge. He was almost home free. Releasing a sigh of relief, Danny jumped when he heard someone stir behind him. Turning around in his best attempt to see what it was he gasped when he realized that nothing was there.

"H-hello?" Danny called out. He wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. "O...k...that was probably just my imagination..." Danny reasoned, turning back around and picking up his pace to a run. He was almost at his street when all of sudden Danny felt something hit him from behind causing his whole body to feel as though it were on fire. The pain was so intense that he passed out, his last image being the ankles of his assaulter's.

"Wake up you little runt!" Danny heard someone shout. He tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy. The only sensation he could feel was the cold ground beneath him. "I said, wake up!" The person repeated, punching Danny in the face and knocking him out of his haze. Now fully awake, Danny gasped when he saw that a creepy, dirty, teenage boy, obviously older than he, was staring at him with pure hatred. "So I finally got through to ya, eh?" the boy teased, a malicious grin creeping onto his face. "Hey, Levi! Our little friend is finally awake, why don't cha come say hello?" The teen asked.

Danny squinted to see whom he was talking to, but the darkness was too intense. He tried to move his arms but panicked when they refused to respond.

"Don't bother trying to move, kid. Not only have your ghost powers been disabled, but your mobility as well. You're not going anywhere." Levi said as he approached Danny and the other teen. Danny couldn't get a good look, but was able to make out that the boy had short, dirty blond hair, unlike the one that had punched him, who seemed to be wearing a worn out baseball cap. "Don't look so afraid, halfa. We're not going to hurt you, are we, Zeke?" Levi comforted, easily reading Danny's expression.

"Nope, Levi. We're just going to have some fun, isn't that right Gabriel? Xavier?" Zeke teased, caressing Danny's face with his sweaty palm. Danny cringed when he saw two more shady looking characters step out of the shadows. One had long, stringy looking black hair pulled back into a greasy ponytail while the other had a completely bald head, obviously shaved along time ago because stubs were protruding from his scalp. They all actually looked quite different from one another but something still stayed the same. They were all wearing black leather jackets and blue tight fitting jeans.

"Look, I don't have any money, so can you guys just let me go?" Danny pleaded, feeling helpless for the first time in a long while. He jumped when Levi snorted.

"Let you go? Ha! Not a chance, and we don't want your money." He scoffed coming closer and then bending down on his knees to join Danny on the ground. Shooing Zeke's hand away Levi straddled Danny. Placing a hand on each of Danny's hips and leaning down so that his lips touched his ear, he took in the halfa's sweet smell and then sighed.  
"Would it be too much of a stretch for you to believe me if I said that all we want is you?" Levi whispered, lightly biting Danny's ear.

"Get off of me!" He shouted, hating how desperate he sounded. Levi only laughed.

"Scream all you want to. Everyone within a 5-block radius has been put under our spell. Not to mention you're in an alley. Only the rats will care that you're here." Levi said coolly, letting his hands slide up Danny's shirt. Danny tried his best to squirm away from the older kids touch, but it was to no avail. It only made the teen move his knee from the ground and onto Danny's crouch in an attempt to, painfully, hold him down.

"Please..." Danny begged as Levi's fingers brushed over his newly developed six pack.

"Please? Please what?" Levi asked, pinching one of Danny's nipples and causing him to cry out. "You know, if you just relax this could be enjoyable." Levi comforted, taking Danny into a hungry kiss.

"Hey, Levi! Save some for us!" One of the other boys shouted. However, Levi was ignoring them for the moment. Who could have guessed that an order from Vlad Masters could be so fun? Slipping some tongue into the advance, he savored the feel of Danny's mouth. Finally breaking the kiss to come up for air, he immediately grabbed Danny by his neck and then lifted him up and off the ground.

"Now is where things get really fun, halfa." He taunted, throwing Danny into the middle of the alley and then quickly jumping onto him once more. Ripping off his own shirt, he captured Danny's mouth once more before he could protest. Meanwhile his hands began to wonder again. First he slipped them back underneath Danny's shirt and then finally he stripped Danny of his shirt completely. Danny, however, was growing tired of playing helpless. He would rather be beaten to death than allow himself to be taken advantage of. Summoning up his nerve he bit into Levi's tongue as hard as he could.

Danny winced as the teen started to thrash on top of him, obviously in great pain, but he continued to refuse to let go. Finally, when a punch connected with his bare stomach, he lost his grip.

"Dammit!" Levi cursed, using his bare arm to wipe the blood from his mouth. "You little bitch!" He shouted, backhanding Danny across the face and then kneeing him in the stomach. Danny chocked on his own blood, and Levi's, as he gasped for air. "It looks like our little toy doesn't know his place yet. He's still got some fight left in him. What do you say we strip him of his pride, boys?" Levi asked, standing up and leaving Danny on the ground.

"Sounds good to me." Zeke replied approaching Danny and kicking him in his bare side. "You're going to learn to regret that little mistake of yours." he warned, kicking Danny again and laughing when he cried out. Soon Levi joined in the beating and then finally Xavier and Gabriel jumped in. Before Danny knew it his body was being assaulted with kicks, punches, and stomps. He could feel each and everyone one of his ribs breaking and finally cried out when he felt his left shoulder dislocate completely from its socket. Another crack sounded through the air when Xavier broke Danny's right arm. For a few moments Danny truly thought he was going to die, and then, thankfully, the beating stopped.

"Do you get it now, halfa? No one is going to help you and no one cares. You're our's tonight whether you like it or not." Levi warned as he watched Danny cough up blood. "Now where were we?" He asked, grabbing Danny by his ankle and dragging him closer. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Levi said triumphantly as he began to furiously un-button Danny's jeans. It wasn't long before he was in his boxers. "Sorry, I don't _have_ any lubricant." Levi whispered as he began to undo his own pants. "But that doesn't mean we still can't have a good time, right?" He asked innocently, bending down and kissing Danny's exposed neck.

Danny, barely conscious, began to feel Levi's erection growing until it started to press painfully against his own quiet member. Whining a little at the new discomfort, he immediately regretted it because Levi only took it as one of pleasure.

"So he likes it?" Levi inquired, biting Danny's neck and leaving a bloody mark. "Wow, we need to really get you up to speed, kid" He added, noticing that Danny was still un-aroused. "I can easily tell this is your first time." He pointed out, roughly sticking a hand down the halfa's boxers. Danny bit his lip as Levi wrapped his hand around the member he found there. "The first time is always the most memorable." He mused, stroking the soft shaft. Danny bit his lip even harder, hoping that the moan in the back of his throat would just disappear if it had no place to escape, but eventually he just couldn't take it anymore and let out a frustrated, but turned on grunt.

A paradise wrapped in a nightmare, where pain and pleasure could melt into something completely new and Danny was right smack dab in the middle of it. It was true that Danny was lying half naked, beaten and bleeding in the middle of an alley, but for some reason he was able to forget that 'minor' detail for the moment. Though he hated to admit it, Levi was making him feel great. Further and further Danny slipped into his pleasure filled stupor until he began to feel his boxers becoming strangely tight.

"Uh huh, there we go. I knew you couldn't play cold turkey for too long." Levi said coolly, picking up the pace of his stroking and causing Danny to moan and cry out even louder. In the distant reaches of his mind, Danny could hear a voice calling out to him, telling him that this was wrong, that he was giving in to the filthiest desires; but he couldn't listen. It wasn't until Danny reached full erection and felt the cool breeze of the night that he realized Levi had stripped him completely of his boxers. Coming back to his senses, he remembered what was going on and began to struggle once more, although now it was much more difficult with broken bones.

"D-don't" Danny managed to choke out, tears welling up in his eyes from shame.

"Too late to stop now." Levi replied while using one hand to painfully pull Danny's arms above his head and the other to release his own large and very hard erection from his last layer of clothing. "Zeke?" Levi called in a relaxed tone. Meanwhile, Danny watched in horror as the teen with the baseball cap came over and took over the job of holding his arms down.

"Don't tear him up too bad, Levi. We want to get a piece of him too." Zeke said in a cold tone, applying a painful amount of pressure on Danny's wrists.

"Yeah, yeah." Levi replied while slipping a hand underneath Danny and lifting his lower body up from the ground. Sucking on three of his fingers, he ignored Danny's baffled looks and immediately stuck one inside of Danny without hesitation. Danny yelped in pain and let it intensify when Levi carelessly shoved yet another large finger into the barely stretching orifice. "Almost there." Levi whispered, slipping the last finger into Danny's rectum and allowing them to flex and spread out in his best attempt to expand the small boy. "That should be good enough..." he mumbled to himself while quickly pulling out his fingers and shoving his erection into the poorly prepared opening.

Danny cried out as loud as his lungs would allow into the night. His body arched in pure agony as he felt his inner walls tearing.

"Oh god yes, just as tight as I like it!" Levi exclaimed, grunting with pleasure.

"Levi I can't take it anymore, I gotta have some!" Zeke shouted, losing his composure. When he didn't hear a protest from Levi, he quickly unzipped his own pants and in a few mere seconds yet another large and fully erect member hung out for Danny to dread. "I'll just busy myself with something else until he's done, kid." Zeke said playfully before shoving his penis into Danny's mouth. "Understand one thing. This time, if you bite? I won't only break your jaw but I'll go back to your dear Sam's house and kill her in the most unpleasant way possible. Now suck." Zeke commanded, pushing himself in so far that Danny began to choke.

Levi, meanwhile, only became more turned on by Zeke joining in the assault on Danny's body. He showed his eagerness by pulling out and then thrusting back into Danny so hard that his body slid forward a few inches on the pavement. Danny wanted to cry out, wanted to scream until the sound shattered glass, but he couldn't. Zeke was so far into his mouth that he was touching the back of his throat. Danny was paralyzed with both fear and otherworldly discomfort that only worsened as Levi began to pick up a pace of thrusting in and out.

"Ho ho! We've got a bleeder here, guys!" Levi shouted between thrusts, amused by the crimson that was now pouring out of Danny's anus. "Maybe I should wrap this up before he passes out from blood loss and you guys lose your fun." He added with mock concern, panting. Speeding up his pace and ignoring the steady increase in blood flow, Levi finally let himself come deep inside of Danny's shivering body. "Next!" he shouted heartlessly while pulling out.

Zeke, removing his member from Danny's mouth, took no time in placing himself between Danny's blood soaked legs next. Harshly shoving his own erection into Danny, he immediately began to thrust and hungrily pump Danny's own neglected member.

"Damn how I wish I would have gotten the first go." Zeke whined, following it with a moan. Although his mouth was now free, Danny still couldn't bring himself to speak. He had been stripped of his pride, his energy, his life, and most importantly his innocence. Now all he could do was silently watch as Zeke had his turn with him, and lie still as his body jerked with each thrust. When Zeke came, Danny had a few free moments to rest in his own puddle of blood. At least until Xavier appeared, his penis bigger than both Levi's and Zeke's, he roughly grabbed Danny by his hips and literally shoved him onto his rock solid erection.

Needing something to latch onto, for whatever reasons, Xavier dug his nails into Danny's bare stomach and lodged them deep into his skin. After that he began to pull in and out of Danny, but more painfully than the others. It should have knocked Danny to his senses, but instead all it did was send him further into himself to a place where all this wasn't happening. Was it his imagination? No, but it was the only thing keeping him tied to his sanity and Danny found peace there.

In his comforting state he was with Sam, sitting on a grassy hillside and watching the sun set. He was holding her and everything was all right. Then, Danny felt the familiar burning sensation of Xavier coming onto his torn and bleeding inner tissues and his alternate reality was ripped from beneath him. Being on the edge of unconsciousness, Danny could barely make out Gabriel as he approached him. However, it didn't take long for him to feel the teen shove himself into what little was left of his rectum. Danny tried to stay awake, tried to beat the intense pain that threatened to throw him into darkness. But he couldn't win and eventually let himself slip away into the limitless void, his ears picking up their laughs before shutting off as well.

When Danny regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was pain. Pain in his broken ribs, broken arm and dislocated shoulder, pain in his anus from the nearly endless assault, intense shame and embarrassment that caused his heart to ache, and anguish from a knife that had been angrily shoved into his bleeding and bruised stomach. Upon closer inspection he could see that a note was tied to it as well, but for the moment, he was too weak to read it. Looking up at the sky, it still held its dark, empty, deep velvet color that he remembered seeing before passing out. Feeling the need to raise his hand to his brow, he was surprised when it responded; he had his muscle control back.

Wiping the sweat from his feverish forehead, he shivered as a small gust of wind brushed over his still naked body. He looked around for his clothes, but the closest thing to him was his torn up shirt.

"Guess this'll have to do..." Danny rasped to himself, covering up his lower body with the tattered remains. He tried to raise his head, but found that it only caused more agony, not only from the stiffened neck muscles but also from the bruises and stab wound on his torso. Bringing his good arm back up to his face once more he semi-curiously read his, now cracked, watch. It blinked 2:48 AM in dull green numerals. If Sam was out from under the influence of that spell then she was definitely going crazy by now. Some part of him really wished that he had died during, dare he admit, his rape. His life was never going to be the same.

Jazz would call their Mom and Dad. Sam and Tucker would find out the truth next, and then the whole school. He could almost hear the reporters; 'Last night a local boy, Daniel Fenton, was brutally attacked and sexually assaulted by four unknown teenage boys. The police have no leads but its safe to say that this kid's life is ruined.' Danny tried to laugh at his own dry humor, but his ribs prevented it. Finally managing to roll over onto his side and alleviate some of the pain on his backside, Danny began to regret his feelings.

Yes, he had been humiliated, violated and defiled but right now all he wanted was the warm embrace of someone who loved and cared for him. If he only had that, all of his misery would go away. But...would the relief ever come? Danny didn't know and now all he could do was lie helpless in a pool of his own blood, hoping, praying for someone to find him before death seemed more inviting.

* * *

And there you GO! My Danny Phantom One Shot, non con, rape filled, angst promoting fic! I hope everyone enjoys it and that doesn't delete it! I mean I wanna post it here, not on AFF where it can't get the ratings it deserves. BUT if I must, I will post a link from FF to AFF if they hassle me. Also I want some feedback on whether or not I should keep this as a one shot or make it into more. Let me know in a review and with that I'm off to bed! Oyasuminasai, Minnasan!

VashTSGirl45


	2. Confusion

All right ppl, I will give in and post chapter two, thusly making SSS more than a one shot okays? lol. But I thank all of you for reviewing and answering my question. I think experiments like this are good ways to find out if anyone is still paying attention out there! lol Okay and now onto Chapter two!

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 2, Found

The first thing Sam woke up to was the stale taste of her living room carpet. Lifting her head up and swearing at the pain it caused, she began to panic. How long had she been there?

"Tucker?" she shouted, rubbing her carpet indented cheek and remembering that he was staying over.

"Yeah, I'm still here..." Tucker answered groggily while climbing the stairs to join her. "What the hell happened?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"How should I know!" Sam snapped. "The last thing I remember is walking Danny- -" she started to add but paused. Tucker, worried at her sudden halt in words, scooted closer only to see that her face was frozen with fear.

"Sam? What is it?" He asked softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Something is...wrong." She whispered, her expression unchanging.

"What do you mean?" Tucker questioned, growing even more concerned.

"Dammit, Tucker! Are you that dense? Can't you feel it? Feel that something very bad has happened? When I walked Danny out it was about 11:58pm. It's now 2:50am! Where in the hell did the last two hours go!" Sam demanded, trembling.

"I-I don't know..." Tucker responded. He was becoming just as edgy as Sam.

"first things first, lets find out where Danny is because something's telling me that he's linked to this somehow." Sam ordered, collecting her nerves and walking over to her phone. No new messages had been posted. Picking up the handset, she immediately began to dial Danny's cell phone number. Sam wasn't surprised when Danny didn't pick up. Hanging up, she then proceeded to dial Danny's house. As the line rang, Sam couldn't help but pace with worry. What if he wasn't there either? After a few more rings, someone finally picked up the phone and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"H-Hello?" A small voice, obviously Jazz's, answered.

"Jazz? Thank, GOD! Did Danny get home alright?" Sam asked eagerly.

"W-What? What time is it?" Jazz demanded, yawning.

"It's 2:54am." Sam replied bluntly.

"If it's that late then Danny better be home! I told him twelve o' clock!" She shouted. "Hold on." she added, putting down the phone. Sam listened quietly to the sound of Jazz opening and closing doors; looking for Danny. Finally, when the noises stopped, her heart rose up into her throat. It's been confirmed; Danny never made it home.

"Oh god, Sam!" He's not here!" Jazz exclaimed upon coming back to the phone. "Please tell me this some kind of joke! Please, please tell me he's with you!" She begged, her voice cracking.

"No, Jazz, he's not." Sam replied solemnly, her hopes disappearing.

"Dear God...how could I let this happen!" Jazz pleaded, sobbing into the phone.

"It's not your fault, Jazz!" Sam reasoned while trying to choke back her own tears.

"Yes it is!" Jazz argued, losing her breath from panic. "I should never of let him stay over that late. besides, what kind of big sister am I to fall asleep before my younger brother, whom I'm supposed to be watching, Is even home?" she added, becoming hysterical.

"Jazz! You didn't fall asleep. Something else happened because Tucker and I are in the same situation. We didn't willingly lie down to rest, and I know you didn't either. Just calm down. I'm going to go look for Danny right now. Sam informed, placing the phone between her shoulder and cheek so that she could tie her boots.

"But I should go with you!" Jazz said weakly.

"No, just stay there. If Mr. and Mrs. Fenton call and find you both are gone at this time of night they'll panic. I will find Danny. You have my word." Sam reassured before sharply hanging up the phone. Turning around and seeing Tuckers bewildered expression, even she had to admit she was acting impulsively. However, now wasn't the time for a personal personality reflection. Wherever Danny was, she knew he needed her.

"I'm going out to look for Danny. Keep an eye out for him if he ends up just coming here. Also, if Jazz calls, try to be comforting, please, Tucker?" Sam asked, opening up the front door and taking a step out into the cool air.

"Hey! Is it really smart to go out this late by yourself? If something happened to Danny, who's to say the same won't happen to you?"

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Sam replied, walking out and onto the sidewalk without another word. The night was abnormally chilly and she began to curse herself for not bringing a jacket. As she began to walk in the general direction of Danny's house, knowing that he was heading in that general direction before, she forced herself to become sensitive to her surroundings. She would need every human sense in her body to find him in the piercing darkness that surrounded her.

Turning to go down cross st., which eventually intersected with Danny's, a chill danced along Sam's spine, and she immediately knew Danny was nearby.

"Danny? Danny, where are you!" Sam called, praying for an answer. "Danny! Please! Answer me!" she shouted once more, listening as hard as she could. For a moment, all she could pick up on was the constant humming of the streetlight above her. Then, finally, she heard someone moan. "Danny? Is that you?" she asked, following the pathetic little noise to an unusually dark alley.

Taking, each step with extreme caution, she immediately froze when her eyes fell upon a pale, half naked figure lying on the cement. Unable to speak and robbed of her breath, her heart almost stopped when she took notice of the persons short, black hair.

"D-Danny!" Sam cried, running to the crumpled form and nearly slipping on a torn pair of jeans. Pulling the limp body into her lap, she bit through her lip to stifle a scream. The bruised and broken victim that was now bleeding all over her legs and skirt was Danny. "Danny? Wake up! Oh my god! Danny!" Sam shouted, stroking the sweat drenched hair out of his face. "Danny! Say something!" She pleaded, wanting to hug him tighter, but afraid of the pain it might cause.

A quick glance over his nearly naked body was enough to put a lump in even the bravest person's throat. His face, though relaxed from the deep sleep he was now in, was covered in ugly, agitated, black and blue bruises. His throat was decorated with hand marks and in certain places his body was coated in a thin layer of blood. What was the most troubling was the puddle of crimson that his lower half was soaked in. What in God's name had happened to him? Reluctantly, Sam placed two fingers to Danny's throat to feel for a pulse. She was actually surprised when she found a slow, steady beat. His breathing, however, came in short pained gasps.

For a moment, all she could do was hug Danny close, warming his cold cheeks on her skin. Looking around the alley, she tried to sum up in her mind what possibly could of happened, but there was no evidence of anything. At least if there was any, she couldn't see it. Redirecting her view back to Danny, she saw a glint of something on his torso in the dim streetlight. Reaching down to see what it was, she was startled when her hand's rubbed against the hilt of a knife.

"What the...hell?" She mumbled, grasping the handle and yanking it out of her fallen friend. Danny winced and cried out for a moment in his slumber, then fell limp again in her arms. Examining the sharp dagger, she could see that something was stuck to the blade, pierced into place. Realizing it was paper; she carefully slid it off of the blood soaked blade and held it to her eyes. There wasn't much light, but she could see that there was writing on the paper, text formed with blood as the ink.

Taking out the lighter that she always carried, Sam flicked it on and began to read the chilling note, shivering as the hair on the back of her neck and arms began to rise.

_"Dearest Daniel,_

_If you're reading this, you're probably quite angry, confused and dare I say, ashamed? Oh Daniel, always the drama queen, there is no amount of shame I can inflict on you to match mine. However, no one can say I won't try. I trust my subordinates weren't too hard on you. Though, when I did arrive to borrow some of your blood for this very note, they seemed quite pleased about something, and trust me its hard to make boys such as those happy. Ah, well i must keep this short, I can feel that your friends will be stirring soon and sure enough they will more than likely come to your rescue as always. How pathetic, a young man with such astounding abilities as yours needing the aid of mere children, but who am I to judge? With that said, you have a good night now Daniel. I will be looking forward to our next visit." _Sam could feel her whole body shaking with anger; she was even having a hard time keeping the lighter steady. Making her way down to the end of the note, she took a deep breath, hoping it would settle her down.

_Wishing you and yours the best,  
Uncle Vlad _

_P.S: I included something extra in my little showing of affection to you tonight. I don't want to spoil a good surprise so I will just let a few days pass for you to figure everything out. I mean what's a little Poi- _Sam gasped as the note went up in flames from her carelessness with the lighter.

"Dammit! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" She shouted angrily, throwing the flaming note to the side of she and Danny. In mere seconds it was ash. At this point, however, Sam had read enough. "Danny..." She whispered, grabbing one of his cold hands and squeezing it. "I'm going to go call for help now. Everything's going to be alright." He didn't stir.

Lowering Danny's body back down onto the ground, Sam rose to her feet, collected her thoughts, and then headed back out of the alley. Looking up and down the deserted block, she was relieved when her eyes fell upon a pay phone no more than 20 feet from where she stood. Running to it and jamming a quarter in the slot, she didn't bother hiding the panic in her voice when the 911 operator answered.

* * *

Sorry peoples, but I am ending it there for now. I just wanted to let you all know that I heard the pleas for another chapter. I hate to say it but I like this story alot more that Friends Forever, lol. Chapter 3 is on its way. See you all there! Oh and please don't forget to READ and REVIEW. 


	3. Imaginary

It's chapter 3 wh00t! I hope you guys are steal reading out there! Don't forget to Read and Review! Lazy-ness is not an excuse when I have set up my account to receive anonymous reviews! XD

Some Shout Out-age & Explanations: First and foremost I was to give a huge shout out to **Riku's-Kitsune-Mate**, one of my staff members on the **C2** Titled, **Forbidden Lovers: Riku and Sora**, and one of my more constant reviewers! Thanks Kitsune! I'm glad you like my story even though it is a little Sadistic, XD. Next a quick shout out to **DracoDormiens7** who has been asking me to make this a Danny/Dash Slash fic. I know that everyone hates normal pairing. Trust me, I'm one of them. But I really don't want to make SSS a Danny/Dash because I can't stand Dash, lol. He gets on my nerves and he's not cute enough for Danny, lol. I hope you're not too mad at me but if it helps any Sam and Danny prolly won't be getting together in this fic at all. You'll see what happened later. Finally, my last shout out goes to **The Great Susinko** for their kind words and awesome complement on my writing! Personally, I think I am a shitty writer but I'm so glad when someone thinks its good, lol. Keep reading everyone and I will keep giving you all new chappies! Equivalent Exchange ppl!

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 3, Imaginary

The waiting room carried an uncomfortable silence. A silence that neither Tucker, Jazz or Sam dared to dispel. Everything had happened so fast and Sam was still trying her hardest to catch up. How they went from watching movies to sitting on pins and needles at Amityville General still baffled her. What was more troubling, however, was the note she had found on Danny's body. The note revealing that Vlad Masters was responsible for everything. Part of her wanted to tell Jazz and Tucker about her discovery, but a quick glance at their worry-stricken faces changed her mind.

"What am I going to tell our parents...?" Jazz asked out of nowhere, her gaze fixed on the blandly colored tile floor. Tucker, who was sitting next to her, reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This...this is my fault. I should never of let him stay out that late."

"Jazz, it's not your fault! There's no way that you could have foreseen this. Amityville, though strange, isn't a dangerous city. Things like this...never happen." Sam said sternly, happy that her voice wasn't cracking.

"Sam's right." Tucker agreed, giving Jazz a sad smile. "Let's just all calm down and wait for the Doctor." He added, rubbing Jazz's back.

"That won't be necessary." Sam interjected while motioning to the tall, scrub-clad woman that had entered the room without drawing any immediate attention.

"Are the three of you here for a Mr. Daniel Fenton?" She asked, her face buried in his chart.

"Yes we are." Jazz replied, standing. Tucker and Sam quickly joined her.

"Friend or Family?" The woman inquired tonelessly.

"I'm his sister, these two are his best friends." Jazz explained, taking a step closer. "My brother...is he...is he alright?"

"No, Ms. Fenton, he is not. I've never been very religious but I'd have to say that it's a miracle he's alive." She stated, using one hand to smooth down a stray blonde strand of hair that had worked its way out of her ponytail. "Every rib inside of his chest is broken. One, in fact, was piercing his left lung. His left shoulder has been dislocated, his right arm is broken in 4 places, he has a concussion, multiple lacerations, a stab wound, bruising; but the most troubling--- ..."

"What is it? What are you not telling us!" Jazz cried, clenching her fists.

"He's been raped, and...its pretty bad. I want to warn you now that the hospital and your brother are going to be required to file a report with the police."

"Look Doctor um..." Sam paused to look at the woman's badge. " ...Dr. Weiss, when will we be able to see Danny? Is he even awake?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Jazz who had begun to cry.

"We just moved him into the O.R's Recovery Ward and so he will not be awake. The anesthetics mixed with his head injuries will, more than likely, keep him unconscious for a decent amount of time. He is, however, permitted to have visitors. Only one individual in the room at a time is our policy." Dr. Weiss explained, finally making eye contact. "If you would be so kind as to follow me I will lead you to his room." She added, briskly walking out of the room and into the hall. Sam, Tucker and Jazz quietly followed.

-0-0-0-

The Recovery Ward was a symphony of continuous beeping. Rhytmatic in nature, the constant pinging's almost produced a calming effect. But upon gazing into the various rooms, one would immediately realize that their was nothing relaxing about the area. Every person in every room was covered in either bandages or tubing and wires. Some bodies containing a mixture of both. The smell of alcohol hung heavy in the air and the low temperature setting sent chills up Sam's spine. She was grateful when they stopped.

"This is the room." Dr. Weiss explained while glancing at her chart to double check. "Please remember that we only allow one person in the room at a time, and Ms. Fenton, when you get the chance, I would like to speak with you. We need to know where you and your brother's parent's are so that we can notify them of their son's condition." With that the woman sped off once more, handing the chart to a nurse that seemed to join her out of nowhere midway down the hall. For a moment, the three could do nothing but stare at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"Jazz, you should go in to see him first. I know you're really worried." Sam offered, glad that for the second time that night a disturbing silence had been cut short.

"N-no, Sam. Not r-right now...I Just can't..." Jazz said sadly, falling into one of the chairs that lined the walls. "I'd like you to visit in my place for right now, okay?" She reasoned, looking away.

"Alright. If that's what you want. Tucker, do you mind if I...?" Sam asked, motioning towards Danny's open door.

"Go ahead Sam. I don't mind at all. I'll stay here with Jazz. Take as long as you need." He said softly, giving her a reassuring smile. Sam nodded and without another word, entered the dimly lit room. It took a few minutes for Sam to decipher what was bandage and what was flesh, but the person lying before her, covered in I.V tubing and wires was indeed Danny. Her Danny. Her best friend.

His face, barely visible, was as pale as the sheets that covered his battered body. His right arm was in a cast and his left arm revealed large, painful bruises at the wrist. Coming closer and placing herself in the bedside chair, she watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments and then took his hand. She gasped when he squeezed back.

"D-Danny?" She whispered, lowering her face to hover just above his. She gazed, in silence, as his facial expression turned from relaxed to distressed. It wasn't long before his bright blue, yet tired and miserable, eyes met hers. "Danny..."

"S...S...Sa-m?" Danny rasped, squinting a little so that he could clearly make out her face. "Wh-Where...w-where am...I?" He asked, trying to look around the room.

"Danny, you're at the hospital. Just take it easy and relax. You're not even supposed to be awake yet..." Sam said slowly while stroking his hair.

"S-Sam...they...t-they..." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know, Danny...I know..." Sam replied, trying to hold back her own tears. The look on Danny's face was so pitiful that she was almost afraid to know what all had happened to him.

"I-I...I t-t-tried, Sam...I..." He added, releasing sorrow filled sobs. Sam couldn't take it anymore and before she knew it she was crying just as hard as he, holding him so close that she didn't need the monitor to hear his heart.

* * *

Okay and that Was Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it! Blah, Blah, Blah, Yap Yap, lol. I'm keeping this short cuz uh...my head hurts and yeah well I'm bored. So anyways I will get 4 up sometime soon! PLZ continue with the REVIEWS!

VashTSGirl45


	4. The Lies that Bind Us

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 4, The Lies that Bind Us

It had been a month since Danny's accident, and life in Amityville, as Sam knew it at least, still showed no signs of returning to normal. In fact, things had only gotten worse. Rumors of Danny's assault we're floating all over town and a curfew had been set for any and all teens 17 and younger. The paranoia was so great that police cars patrolled the school and city blocks every couple hours. Danny, however, was taking things the hardest.

The hospital had released him no more than two weeks after being admitted, and now he spent his days alone, at home, trying to recover from injuries that would never heal. Emotional and mental ones at least. Making a commitment to visit him everyday, Sam nearly lived at the Fenton residence. But even she had to admit that the changes in Danny were too drastic to ignore. He barely spoke, refused to be touched in any way, and here lately he had been refusing to eat.

Today was no different. Sitting in Danny's room and hoping that today would be the day that he opened up to her, she couldn't help but feel alienated from him. An hour had passed and he still sat quietly, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Your Mom told me that you get your cast off in two weeks, Danny. I bet you're excited." She offered, aiming to place her hand on his left one. He moved away before she was even close. "Danny...why won't you talk to me? Why won't you let me touch you? Why won't you even look at me?" She cried, getting up from her chair and sitting on his bed. Lowering her head so that it was beneath his, she forced him to look her in the eye. "No one is going to hurt you, Danny; especially not me. So please... Say something?"

For a moment he still remained expressionless. She could tell, however, that he was thinking about something because his brow no longer remained relaxed.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sam." He finally said, his voice raspy from lack of use. Sam gasped when he took her hand instead. "I just can't seem to function anymore... Every single day and every single night I'm reminded of what happened...reminded of them."

"Danny..."

"I see...them laughing, Sam." He continued. "I see them laughing...at me." A single tear rolled down one of his cheeks. "Everyone's laughing..."

"No, Danny" Sam said soothingly, placing her hand underneath his chin and forcing him to look up and at her. For a moment she lost what she had to say. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes held so much pain, shame, and despair that it caused her own heart to ache as though it we're being crushed under some great weight. "No one is laughing at you, Danny. We all love you more than you'll ever know and we want to help you." She used her other hand to brush away the stray tear. "I know this is alot to ask and its going to be hard for you to do, but... Can you please tell me what exactly happened to you that night?"

Danny gasped. It was almost as though the words "that night" caused him physical pain.

"Sam...I-I..." He stammered, suddenly looking nervous and uncomfortable. "I d-don't know if I...can..."

"Please, Danny... At least try?" She asked softly, stroking his raven black hair.

"O...okay...I-I'll try..." Danny finally said after a long pause, relaxing a little. "I-I left your house and began to head down Cross Street when..." He took a shaky breath. "When someone or something struck me from behind. When I woke up I was unable to move and these four guys were standing over me. Taunting me. I thought they wanted money but then...then the one started to do things to...to me...and then...then he..." Danny choked back a sob.

"What did he do to you, Danny?" Sam asked almost inaudibly, resting her hand on his cast.

"He...s-started to rip my c-clothes off and then he...then they..." Danny was becoming incoherent. Heartbreaking sobs began to cut his breath short. Sam pulled him closer. "Th-They r-raped me, Sam! All f-four of th-them! I told them...I begged them to s-stop but they wouldn't! They wouldn't...they..." He managed to get out before fainting and falling backwards onto the bed.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam shouted, panicking. Instinctively she felt for his pulse. It was strong and steady but his skin felt abnormally warm to the touch. In fact, he was beginning to break out in a sweat. Before she knew it, she was running out into the hall and down the stairs shouting for Jazz.

"Jazz? Jazz? Where are you!" She cried, peeking into the living room one moment and then heading full speed into the kitchen when she heard something being dropped.

"Dammit, Sam! What is it?" Jazz shouted in an annoyed tone, bending down to pick up the pieces of the mug she had just broken.

"Jazz, Danny just fainted and I think he's running a fever!' Sam explained, leaning against the kitchen door for balance.

"What!" Jazz exclaimed, brushing by Sam and running upstairs. Sam, thrown off for a moment from being shoved, immediately followed. "What was he doing before he fainted?" Jazz inquired impatiently once they reached Danny's room.

"He was...I mean we were talking..." Sam replied, clutching her chest nervously.

"About what?" She questioned again, placing her hand on Danny's forehead. Sam hesitated.

"U-um, we...w-were talking about...that night." Sam answered honestly, lowering her head a little. She could feel the tension in the room grow. Everyone close to Danny knew about his rape, but he had refused to openly talk about it. The police had been knocking on the Fenton's door everyday, hoping that they would be given a clue, but going home with nothing new every time. Now, Sam had to stand before Danny's sister, before his family and admit that she was the only one he had trusted enough to tell.

"I See..." Jazz whispered, her expression un-readable. "What exactly did he tell you?" Sam sat down at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Just about everything." She admitted, her gaze traveling downwards and landing on Danny's flushed face. The room fell silent. "Jazz...I-"

"Don't. Just don't. It's alright, Sam." Jazz interrupted, a fake smile gracing her young features. "Danny needed to tell someone about what happened to him. He found that in you. What kind of person would I be to become angry over something like that?" Sam's throat went dry. Jazz deserved to know something about the situation. Something about her tormented brother.

"Jazz. There's more to this than you think. I haven't been completely fair to you or Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." She confessed, swallowing hard.

"What do you mean?" Jazz's face began to grow pale.

"Maybe I should wait until your parents are here. It would be better to tell all of you at once." Sam reasoned, conflicting emotions clouding her mind.

"Sam, you and I both know that they barely show their faces around here anymore. They come home maybe once a day for 15 minutes, long enough to check on Danny, but that's it. They practically live at the Police Station. Not like its helping..."

"But-"

"Just tell me!" Jazz's voice was stern, her expression serious. Sam had buried herself in a hole; one that only the truth would get her out of. She took a deep breath.

"That night...when I found Danny lying in that alley...there was a note next to him. It was written by his attacker and I...I read it."

"What!" Jazz exclaimed, shooting to her feet faster than the eye could catch. "Where is it! What did you do with it? Why didn't you tell us this before!" She cried, placing her hands on Sam's shoulders and shaking her with each question.

"I don't have it anymore! It was nighttime when I discovered it and so I had to take out my lighter in order to even read it. I got careless...the lighter slipped, and before I knew it the paper had gone up in flames. How can I give you something that is now nothing but ash? Besides...you wouldn't believe me even if I told you what it entailed." Sam replied, shaking loose of Jazz's grip.

"Try me." The older girl dared, sounding somewhat hostile. "Did the note say who was responsible for Danny's rape, Sam?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Who is it?"

"Vlad...Vlad Masters..."

* * *

All right people! That is the END OF CHAPPIE 4! WOO HOO! Bout time I got this done! I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews! One, or should I say three of the ones I recieved this time, however, have earned a mentioning. Yes, **Vlad Lover**, I am speaking of you! lol I thank you for the kind words that followed the colorful collection of obscenities, ha ha. Im sorry that I have upset you by making Vlad the bad guy in this fic, but c'mon he's perfect to play the sadistic role! I hope you and others continue to read and review! I am off to return some video's to the video store. See you all in chappie 5!

VashTSGirl45


	5. Best Kept Secret

Hey everyone! I'm back already! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter...I was having a little bit of writers block so if some things seem jumbled around just bear with me. Oh yeah and just another reminder...this is a problem I have addressed in the past but I'm not sure if it was in this story or not. I do not have Microsoft Word. I got a brand new computer for Christmas with a 60-Day trial of Microsoft Products but they have long since expired and so I am forced to write all of my fan fictions with sucky ass WordPad. SO if my grammar, sentences, or spelling is off at some points its just because I can't really spell check like I want to. When I get the money you will have error free chapters but until then? GOMEN NASAI! All right onto the story.

P.S: I'm writing this on Thanksgiving Day...you all should feel special! (points) I could be sleeping instead! ha ha

* * *

Danny Phantom

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 4, Best Kept Secret

"V-Vlad Masters!" Jazz choked, her face losing its color. "Y-You've got to be joking!"

"I'm not." Sam said firmly. "I saw his name, plain as day, scribbled onto that piece of paper with Danny's blood as ink."

"But why would he do something like this? What reasons would he even have for wanting to hurt Danny?" she quizzed, scrutiny replacing her shock.

"Because, Jazz, he's not...he's not who you think he is. That man is _not_ _normal_!"

"What do you mean by _not normal_!" she demanded, taking a few steps closer to Sam.

"I-I can't explain everything...not now...not without telling you some things about Danny that I've sworn to keep secret." Sam retorted, fully regretting the fact that she had told Jazz about the note in the first place. Things were not going well...

"What? Do you mean Danny's ghost powers?" Sam gasped. This time it was her turn to become sickly pale.

"You k-know!" she managed to whisper.

"I have for quite some time now. I know Danny finds me to be intrusive and nosey at times, so I decided that I would wait until he was ready to tell me before confronting him about it." Jazz turned from Sam and returned to the spot she had made for herself beside Danny's head. "But look where my respect for his privacy has gotten me. I've been locked out of his life completely..." she said sadly, softly caressing Danny's flushed face.

Sam watched in silence as he stirred a little beneath Jazz's touch. A soft moan escaped his lips and he let his head lean into her hand. He managed to whisper an almost in-audible "Sam..." before drifting back off into his externally peaceful but internally troubling slumber. She didn't even have to see Jazz's face to know that the girl was deeply hurt.

"I'm going to go call my parents and tell them about that note. They probably won't believe me but at this point I'm pretty much damned if I do and damned if I don't." she said coolly, and before Sam could say another word Jazz had rushed out the door. She slammed it behind her.

(A few hours later)

"Jazz...Sam. I know you two are eager to help, but the story you've told us is preposterous!" Mrs. Fenton said dismissively, looking at them as though they had gone mad. "Vlad Masters doesn't even live in the same state as us! More to the point, what motive could he even have for committing such a heinous act?" Jazz grimaced at the fact that her earlier suspicions were being mirrored through her mother. Sam burned with unspeakable rage.

"I don't _know _why he would do this to Danny! Honestly I don't care to know why either. What I do know, Mrs. Fenton, is that it was his signature at the bottom of that letter!" she cried, clenching her fists in anger.

"Well, Sam, regardless of whether or not Vlad is the one responsible, without that piece of paper its our word against his." Mr. Fenton reasoned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"B-But!" she protested. "What about Danny! Someone needs to be put behind bars for the pain he has and continues to suffer!"

"Sam, honey, we know that. This is why Jack and I have been out day and night helping the police and looking for witnesses. I'm not sure what Danny has told you about Vlad to get you to believe he could do something so despicable, but please rest assured. We will find our son's attacker." Mrs. Fenton replied, walking towards the front door. Mr. Fenton followed and opened it for her.

"We left pizza money on the kitchen counter. Please, make sure Danny eats? We'll be back later. Call us on the cell if anything comes up." Mr. Fenton said coolly. With that said they were gone. Sam slumped down into one of the recliners in the living room and listened, with agitation, as the sound of the Fenton RV faded.

"They didn't visit Danny. They didn't even ask about his fever..." Sam mumbled before placing her face in her hands.

"Its because they can barely look at him. They feel responsible. His battered body and broken spirit inspire nothing but guilt in them. So they do the worst thing possible...they stay away and look for the one person they can blame besides themselves." Jazz retorted, closing her eyes. "Tell me something, Sam."

"Tell you what?" Sam asked, removing the tear stained palms from her eyes.

"Why do you come here everyday? Why do you spend hours on end sitting in my brothers room even though he barely speaks?" Sam froze, her heartbeat quickened. What was she supposed to say? She knew this question would come one day, but why now? Why when she was so unprepared?

"Because he is my best friend and I care deeply for him." she stated clearly, hoping this would satisfy Jazz's curiosity. It didn't.

"What about Tucker? I know he thinks of you two as his best friends and yet he only visits Danny once or twice a week."

"Maybe girls are just different from guys." Sam suggested, shrugging in her best attempt to act un-phased.

"Perhaps." Jazz replied flatly, raising one eyebrow in suspicion. Silence of the most uncomfortable nature ensued.

"I think that I'm going to go check on Danny now." Sam proposed. When Jazz didn't argue she shot upstairs, thanking God that the interrogation was over. However, upon returning to Danny's room she realized that his condition had worsened. Short, ragged gasps replaced his quiet, peaceful breaths and he tossed and turned in a fury that resembled someone on fire. Rushing to his bedside and placing her hand on his forehead as before, she was shocked to discover that his temperature had risen again.

For a moment, she couldn't decide what to do. Calling Jazz would only eventually lead to another series of questioning, but something needed to be done. She finally settled on treating Danny herself. Quietly, so as not to spark too much attention, Sam tiptoed her way to the bathroom down the hall. Grabbing a clean washcloth and a small basin from underneath the sink, she quickly filled it with cold water and made her way, thankfully undisturbed, back to Danny's mess of a room.

Sam didn't hear the soft thud from the water basin when it hit the floor, nor did she feel the ice-cold water when it splashed upon her, soaking her skirt and bare legs. Her full attention was on Danny, his room, and the fact that something felt very, very wrong. Even the bedroom door slowly creaking shut behind her was not enough to break her stupor. Someone...or something was in the room with them.

* * *

That's all for chapter 5, ladies and gents. I know...cliffhanger...but I will get 6 up as soon as possible. This took a little longer than I thought it would to write out. I usually carry a notebook with me to write my chapters in when I can't get to the PC and I had written ALOT! lol. Okay well I am off to work on chapter 6 and to make Thanksgiving dessert.

VashTSGirl45


	6. Blackmail

OMG, talk about long time no see, everyone! I am so sorry for the lag, but I have been soooo busy with school and projects. Plus, writers block has been plaguing me lately as well. I've had part of chapter 6 done for some time now, its just finishing it and weaving the plot that's been causing me trouble. Oh yeah! While I'm at it, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my story in my lengthy absence! It's ppl who care enough to give feedback that keeps me going. Now, without further delay, I will get onto the story!

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists.

Chapter - 6, Blackmail

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her breath grew short. Sam could feel the malicious gaze of an unknown specter piercing through her. By the time she heard the cruel insane laughter and took into view the dark figure now hovering over Danny's bed, she thought her heart was going to stop.

"Well...if it isn't Daniels little gothic girlfriend?" The shadow teased, its form still unstable. Sam recognized who the speaker was immediately.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" She spat, anger overriding her fear. "Haven't you done enough damage, you bastard?"

"Aw, what kind of welcome is that, dearest Samantha?" Vlad asked, his ghostly Plasmius state now completely formed.

"It's simple. _No one _welcomes you here."

"Oh, but they will soon enough, my child. Mark my words..." he replied, taking a seat next to Danny who, thankfully, was still in a deep sleep.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're the one to blame for all of this! Why would anyone want or welcome you? You should be hanged!" Sam could feel something within her cracking; her blood began to boil.

"Now, now, now. Where would the fun be in spoiling a damn good surprise? My Samantha, you misunderstand. My intentions tonight are not those of malice. I only come here to visit little Daniel and to talk. That is all."

"I don't want to talk. Leave!" Sam ordered, pointing towards the door. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Well I do, and I know you'll find what I have to say very interesting. If not enlightening!" Vlad's grin widened.

"Try me." Sam dared, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Surely." Vlad began, his smile un-changing. "First off, I am well aware of that fact that you know I'm the one responsible for Daniel's assault. I saw you read the note I left myself. Oh! How I wish you could've seen how amused I was when a slip of the wrist on your part caused it to go up in flames!" Sam bit her tongue hoping it would be enough to silence the obscenities that begged to come out of her mouth.

"Are you finished?" she managed to mumble. The taste of blood coated her taste buds.

"Not quite." Vlad replied. "I wanted to thank you, while I'm still on subject. Burning that note has helped my plans progress at a much faster pace."

"What plans?" Sam asked, insults and rude thoughts aside for the first time since Vlad had arrived.

"My dear!" Vlad scoffed, trying to sound shocked. "I cannot tell you everything! You must really hate suspense! This is the second time this night that you have asked me to disclose information that would be better shown than told. Have you ever read a good mystery novel? I have read many, and let me tell you, the excitement you feel when you know you are so close to the climax is simply...orgasmic." Sam began to feel sick to her stomach. The taste of bile, and blood from her mutilated tongue, were gagging her.

"That's it! If I can't get you out of here then maybe the police can!" Sam threatened, her patience now completely drained. She turned and began to walk over towards Danny's cordless phone when she felt a strong force latch onto her right arm.

"I don't think so." Vlad said angrily, his grip growing tighter and tighter. "How awful of you to be so rude to an elder who is speaking!" He shouted, slapping Sam hard across the face. Then before she knew it, he had spun her completely around and slammed her into the wall right next to the door. "I'm guessing that I will have to teach you some manners for my next visit, Samantha." Vlad whispered in her ear, coming so close that Sam could feel his cool breath on her neck. She shivered.

"Get off of me!" She managed to choke out, her voice wavering from unspeakable fear.

"Why should I?" Vlad asked, shoving a knee between her legs and forcefully parting them. Sam whimpered. Her cheeks flushed to a harsh shade of red. "When this is so much fun?" he added, using one hand to hold her down by her shoulder and the other to caress her face.

"Please..." She begged, her tone sounding pitiful.

"You know, things can go so much smoother when you shut that mouth of yours. I wouldn't of had to do this if you would've been more respectful. But, either way, I've gotten what I wanted; your silence." Sam glared at him, but he ignored it. "You don't like this very much do you? No, you don't. You don't like being helpless, having someone more powerful than you put you in your place. So, I am going to make this easy. I want you to keep my name out of your mouth. I don't want you telling _a soul _about that note you found next to Daniel the night he was raped. The outcome of me leaving that note was both beneficial and damning at the same time. It was not meant for your eyes, only Daniels."

"Well what will you do if I _do_ tell, then? Huh? " Sam asked, trying to sound brave. Vlad responded by kissing her neck with mock tenderness.

"What happened to Danny will happen to you. Only worse... I will do it to you myself. I will defile your body, shatter your virginity, and crush your spirit over and over again until you are no more than a catatonic whore." He whispered, sucking on the flesh between her neck and shoulder so hard that she could feel it bruising. Sam could feel tears welling up in her eyes. A lump in her throat suppressed her speech. Then, just as quickly as he had come, Vlad disappeared, and the crushing force that had been holding her in place disappeared. Her body, limp from fear and helplessness, crumpled onto the floor. She placed her palms to her bruised face and cried.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hey everyone! Did you like chapter 6? I really tried to make in interesting. Please read & review. I will have chapter 7 up soon! (I hope) lol.

VashTSGirl45


	7. Trial and Error

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank ALL of you who reviewed! I love to hear all of your opinions! And yes, in this fic I am making Vlad out to be THE biggest bastard on the planet. I'm sorry if any of you reading are Vlad fans, but I just hate that old prick. Now, while I'm on subject, I'd also like to warn you guys that things are going to get really intense soon. I know, I know, most of you are saying to yourselves, "how much more intense can she get!" But oh ye of little faith! If I have my way, I will scare the hell out of all of you! lol, or something like that :P. Okay, I am going to stop talking now and get onto the story. Please remember to read & review ladies and gents!

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 7, Trial & Error

"It's now or never..." Danny mumbled to himself as he pulled a t-shirt down over his head. Today would be his first day back to school. In all honesty he could barely believe that a month had passed since his last morning trek to Casper High.

"Danny? Are you getting along okay up there?" his mother asked from downstairs.

"I'm Fine!" He answered, gazing in the mirror at his messy raven locks. "I need a haircut." he said matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the fact that he looked sickly pale. Flicking off the bathroom light he ran downstairs, grabbed his book bag, and began to head for the front door.

"Hey! You wait one minute there, young man!" Mrs. Fenton shouted worriedly, emerging from the kitchen with a piece of toast in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. "You could at least let someone know you're leaving!"

"Sorry, Mom." Danny replied coolly, opening the front door.

"Well wait! Here. Drink this before you leave and take this piece of toast with you. You're as white as a sheet. Are you sure you feel well enough to go?" she asked, placing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine! Really!" Danny said with forced enthusiasm before downing the orange juice. Grabbing the toast and handing his mother the empty glass, Danny darted outside to meet Sam, who had been waiting at the bottom of the stoop.

"Be careful, Danny! I want you home before dark, and don't you _dare_ attempt to walk home alone!" Mrs. fenton shouted before closing the door.

"I swear, it's like she thinks I'm going to break now or something." Danny said jokingly as he and Sam made their way down the street.

"Mmhmm." She replied, her gaze fixated on the sidewalk.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Danny asked, concerned at how spacey she looked.

"Hm? Yeah, Danny, I'm fine." she replied, absently, trying to smile. She failed miserably. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've just been really distant these past two weeks. Was it something I did? Was it what I said to you that one day when we were alone in my room?" He asked, his gaze finding the sidewalk now as well.

"No! No! It's definitely not you, Danny! I'm actually really glad that opened up and told me about what happened to you that night." Sam noticed Danny wince at the words ''that night.''

"I'm sorry. Its just some personal stuff going on thats kinda got me down." Sam lied. "You know, parents and family stuff."

"Oh." Danny said distantly, rubbing his, one dislocated, shoulder. The weight from his book bag was causing it to ache. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Sam could see that Casper High was only two more blocks away.

"So, I noticed that your parents were home, Danny." Sam offered, hoping she could get a decent conversation going.

"Yeah. The police had no new leads and were tired of my parents always breathing down their necks. They told them if they didn't go home they'd be arrested." Danny explained, laughing. "You know what? Sometimes I don't think they want to be home. Home means that they have to see their 'rape victim son'. Home means that they have to look at my face and witness my struggle to find normalcy firsthand." Sam could fell her heart breaking from Danny's harsh words. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything is going to be alright, but she just couldn't. He was right.

Everything _was_ messed up. Their lives had been ripped from underneath them. Danny had been raped, and she alone know who was at fault. However, the repercussions of her exposing the truth would cost her more than she could bear.

"Danny...don't say things like that. You know thats not true." Was all she could say. She hated to think how stupid she probably sounded.

"If you say so, Sam." Danny replied. Defeated. The rest of the walk was executed without the slightest bit of conversation.

(Later that day: Lunch Period)

The morning had passed by rather quickly once Danny and Sam arrived at school and met up with Tucker. The dark thoughts form their morning walk had been left behind and for a while all three of them had nearly forgotten about the events that had taken place in the last month and a half.

Still laughing at the fact that Tucker had enrolled himself in the early morning A.V. Tech class, Danny grabbed a tray of disgusting lunch food and began to lead the way to the table they usually sat at.

"And here I thought you hated being called techno geek, Tuck!" Danny teased, placing his tray on the table and sitting down.

"Well, I do! Thats why my new nick name will be A.V. techno geek. I think that has a better ring to it anyway." Tucker replied, slumping down next to Danny.

"Oh please! I still think you'd be better off going Goth!" Sam offered, placing herself on the other side of the table. "I always carry my Mega Onyx nail polish with me, you know!" She added, holding up her purse.

"God, no!" Tucker shouted, waving his hand disapprovingly.

"C'mon, Tuck, you know the ladies love a guy who dares to be different! Hey, Sam? Do you have some black eyeliner on you too? Can't go Goth without the make up, right?" Danny asked, laughing so hard that he could barely catch his breath.

"I've got plenty!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out a stick.

"No, no, no! Not again, you guys. Put that away!" Tucker ordered, trying to sound serious and not give in to laughing. Eventually, however, he stopped struggling and joined them. Danny was finally beginning to feel like his old self again. At least until an empty lunch tray came flying across the room and into the back of his skull. He cried out in agony. Sam and Tucker jumped to their feet.

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash called from the other side of the cafeteria. "I heard about your little _'back alley'_ episode!" Danny stiffened. "I always knew you were a wuss but that confirmed it! I'm surprised that you even had the balls to come back to school!" He taunted, standing up so that he could attract more attention. Danny remained motionless.

"Hey! Back off, asshole!" Sam retaliated, slamming her hand onto the table so hard that it shook the trays of everyone seated there. "How dare you try to throw insults at Danny when everyone knows _you're_ the biggest loser in the school district. You've always gotta try to make yourself feel better by dragging someone else's name through the mud. You're fucking pathetic!"

"Oh, that hurt! Hey look, everyone! Fenton's too much of a pussy to stand up and face me like a man, so his freaky little girlfriend is doing it for him!" The entire cafeteria exploded with laughter. Sam's cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment.

"C'mon, Sam, just calm down..." Tucker whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Danny, face now hidden due to his downcast gaze, still remained unnervingly still.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I? That bastard jock needs to shut his damn moth!" She cried, point at Dash who was now laughing and high-fiving his friends. He stopped, however, when his ears picked up the insult she threw his way.

"Who are you calling bastard jock, bitch?"

"I'm talking to you, dumb ass!" Sam shouted, shaking off Tuckers hand.

"Sam... just stop." Danny finally whispered, his voice wavering. "Just let him say what he wants to say. I don't care anymore." Sam's heart sank. She could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"But, Danny..." Sam pleaded, placing her hand on his.

"You're wasting your time, Manson! Fenton doesn't care what I say because he knows its true." Dash said triumphantly. He started to move closer. "Lets go over the story once more, shall we?" He began, a mocking grin finding its way onto his face. "_Fentina_ here decides to walk home _alone _after spending some quality time with his uber-loser friends; techno geek and Gothic horror from hell..."

"Dash! Just STOP!" Tucker shouted. He was now as angry as Sam.

"When all of a sudden he's pulled into an alley by four 'unidentified teenagers'." Dash continued, completely ignoring Tucker and coming even closer. "From then on he was sexually assaulted by each one of them, and during the attack he screamed out into the night like a helpless little girl! Is that how about right, Fenton? Or would you like to add a few details?" The cafeteria continued to buzz with laughter, even when Danny stood up from his seat.

"Yeah I would." He said flatly, turning around to face Dash with a gaze so fierce that Dash's smile faded. "Lets pretend its you for a second just to make it more interesting." Danny dared. Dash, surprisingly, stayed silent. "Imagine that you're walking home from one of your little football games one night, and you're all alone. No one is walking the streets, there are no lights in the windows of the businesses. _You are alone_. Then, suddenly, something hits you from behind, and before you know it four people, all bigger than you, have you pinned down and you can't move." The cafeteria began to slowly grow uncomfortably quiet. "You assume they want money. That they are just some poor punks looking for a quick, easy way to make some cash. At least until they begin to rip off you're clothes..."

The room fell hush. "Now you're lying naked on the harshly cold pavement. You want to scream, but your mouth is covered. You want to run, but your feet and hands are being held down by a force most in-human. This is when the real _'fun'_ begins, because all four of your new-found friends decide to make beating you while raping you over and over again their late night calling. And when they're done, and you're covered in your own blood, they leave you to die. Defiled, Broken, and Helpless. Completely helpless." Dash's mouth hung open on what looked like broken hinges. "Is that enough _detail_ for you?" Danny spat before storming out of the cafeteria. Sam and Tucker, both stunned by his words, absentmindedly followed.

* * *

Thats it for chapter 7, everyone! I stayed up till 3 am on a school night to write that for all of you so you had better like it! lol. See ya in Chapter 8!

VashTSGirl45


	8. My Crimson Salvation

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 8, My Crimson Salvation (My Tourniquet)

"Danny, wait up!" Sam cried as she and Tucker exited the lunch room.

"No. I'm leaving." Danny replied dryly. His pace quickened.

"Well, At least let us come with you! Please, slow down!" She pleaded.

"No thanks. I want to be alone." he said before shoving the main doors open and running down the stairs. He was gone before she could utter another word. They stopped her pursuit when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Dammit!" Sam shouted, slamming her fist into the nearest locker. "This is all so wrong!"

"I know...I know..." Tucker agreed, leaning against a locker for support. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Tucker." She said impatiently. "You know things were going just fine until Dash decided to open his big mouth. What kind of person gets off by poking fun at someone getting raped! God!" She punched the locker once more; this time leaving smeared blood. Tucker was speechless.

"Sam, you've got to calm down." He finally advised, trying to pat her on the back and becoming shocked when she moved away.

"Tucker, I swear to God, If you tell me to calm down one more time, I will knock you out." She spat. "There is _nothing_ to be calm about so stop wasting your breath. Do you know how fake you sound sometimes?" she asked, glaring at him.

"What do you mean by fake?" he inquired, knotting his brow.

"Oh well lets see, shall we? In the last month and a half, you only visited Danny twice. Any other time, you were busy with other things that just happened to be more important than supporting your best friend!"

"That's a load of BS and you know it, Sam!" Tucker snapped back, his glare becoming as fierce as Sam's.

"Is it? I think not. Whenever the shit hits the fan, you casually step out of the way. Thats how you were when Danny got raped, and thats how you were today when everyone in the cafeteria practically picked him apart! 'Dash, Just STOP!' Oh yeah, thats so intimidating that Dash nearly pissed himself from fear! _Not!_"

"You know what? I don't have to take this. In fact, I wont." Tucker growled. Without another word, he began to head back to the cafeteria.

"There you go again! You're just going to walk away from another fight! That's what you always do best, Tucker, walk away." Sam hollered before turning away to walk in the opposite direction.

"I'm not running away!" Tucker argued, spinning around to face her once more.

"Whatever." Sam said dismissively, waving her hand in his direction. Her breath caught in her throat, however, when someone latched onto her wrist. Looking behind her to see who it was, she was shocked to see it was Tucker.

"I'm **_not_** running away." He said once more, a gravely serious expression twisted his features. Sam could see tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "I'm not..." he choked, letting them fall.

"Tucker..." She placed her other hand over his. Her anger subsided.

"I just..." He whispered, falling to his knees and bringing Sam down with him. "I just don't know whats real anymore. Everything has changed so much that I don't know if life is worth trusting. We were all so happy before...why did it stop? Why did that have to happen to him? Of all the horrible people in the world, they had to choose Danny? Our best friend! It doesn't make sense...it just doesn't..." He added, covering his face with his hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's the same thing that I say everyday, Tuck..." Sam mumbled, pulling Tucker into a hug.

"I'm such...a bad friend." He managed to confess between sobs. "All that time that I had to visit Danny and lend him my support, I was off in my own world. I was denying that any of this had happened. He needed me, and I abandoned him!" He cried even harder.

"No, Tucker, you didn't abandon him. I think we all have been taking this hard, but not as hard as Danny." She hugged him tighter while rubbing his back. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was angry, and I'm so sorry. We can't fall apart now. We have to stay strong, and for a moment I had forgotten that. I let my emotions get the best of me." She admitted, trying her best to make Tucker look her in the eye. "But no more. Lets make a pact right here and now to try our hardest to see this whole thing through; arguing and guilt trips aside, okay?"

"Deal." Tucker replied, using his hand to wipe away his tears. "I look really dumb right now don't I?" He managed to ask, a smile making its way across his face.

"Yeah, you do." Sam said, laughing. "Now lets go; the days almost over. We'll give Danny some time to himself and then visit him after school, okay?" Tucker nodded and, with Sam's help, stood up. They walked back to the cafeteria laughing about how stupid they probably looked a few moments ago.

(At the Fenton Residence)

Danny was relieved when he realized that he had come home to an empty house. Unlocking the door, and stepping inside, he found that the sweet smell of breakfast hung heavily in the air. Throwing his book bag beside the coat rack, he slowly made his way upstairs. The first place he went to, however, was not his bedroom. Angrily flicking on a light, he nearly fainted when his eyes fell upon the reflection that the bathroom mirror revealed.

His skin had grown, if possible, even paler. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were a puffy shade of pink from crying.

"What's happened to me?" He mumbled, placing a cool hand to one of his cheeks. "What's happened to my life?" His reflection became blurry as new tears surfaced in his soft blue eyes. Pathetic... He had become so pathetic. Everyday that passed by could not be gotten through without him crying. He hadn't changed into his phantom form in weeks, nor had he the urge to. Existence, for Danny, had lost its meaning. All he knew now was pain, sadness, and anger.

When he was unable to bear looking in the mirror any longer, Danny walked over to the tub and began to run himself a bath. Once ready, he stripped off his clothes and stood before the mocking glass once more. Ever so lightly, he traced the edges of the scar that marred his stomach with his finger tips. He could almost feel phantom pains from the knife that was once stuck there. His heartbeat quickened, his breath grow short, and then all at once he punched the mirror with all of his strength. It shattered into a million pieces while splitting open three of the knuckles on his right hand.

Ignoring the mess, he climbed into the tub, avoiding stepping on the glass that littered the path. Once in, the water immediately began to turn crimson from the blood gathering on his hand. The water was scolding hot. Eventually, however, the pain from his burning flesh, like everything else in him, grew numb. He leaned over the tub to grab a shard of glass before lying back in the steamy water. The room grew stiflingly quiet. He brought the glass with his right hand to his left wrist and slashed it open without a moments hesitation.

_I tried to kill the pain_

Seconds later he switched hands and sliced open his right wrist as well.

_But only brought more...(so much more...)_

The water in the tub turned to a full shade of red. Danny closed his eyes and let the shard fall onto the floor beside the tub. His wrists fell limp, and he began to grow slightly light-headed.

_I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. _

His vision blurred, even as he tried his hardest to focus. The feeling of lightheaded-ness increased until he grew nauseated.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming... _

For some reason, distant thoughts of Sam began to creep their way into his head. The way she smiled; her sweet smell. Some part of him began to feel bad about what he was doing, but it was too late for regrets. He could feel his breath growing short, his heartbeat speeding up in an attempt to pump more blood. How foolish it was when the only place it went was into the bath water.

_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost...?_

Refusing to struggle, Danny took one more deep breath, and then allowed himself to sink into the water. The sound of his pathetic, but finally slowing, heartbeat was the last thing he heard before passing out, once again, in a pool of his own blood.

To be continued...

* * *

Thats all for now folks! I think I did pretty good to keep you guys entertained for a while. I dunno when chapter 9 will be up, but I will try to make it soon. BTW, you will notice an improvement in some of my spelling from here on out. I **_FINALLY_** downloaded Open Office :D. See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to R & R!

VashTSGirl45


	9. Why

Konbanwa, my fellow readers! Tonights introduction will be an apology more than anything else. For those of you who found chapter 8 cruel, I extend my condolences. Think how hard it was for me to write Danny's suicide! LOL. It has scarred me for life! ...Nah, not really, lol. Just wait and see, I won't disappoint you guys.

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 9, SOF

**(Bang! Bang! Bang!) **"Danny, open up! It's Sam and Tuck!" A few minutes passed by and no one answered.

"Maybe he fell asleep?" Tucker volunteered. Sam wasn't buying it.

"Fall asleep? After the episode in the cafeteria? I doubt that..." She replied, knocking much harder.

"Well, he could've lied about going home and went to the park instead?"

"Not alone." She said, using her palm now instead of her knuckles. "He would have waited for one or both of us to go with him. Something just doesn't seem right."

"Sam, c'mon! Don't jump to conclusions just yet. There are a number of things he could be doing right now that might prevent him from hearing us." Sam stopped knocking.

"Maybe you're right, but still..." She bent over and grabbed the spare key from beneath the welcome mat. "It doesn't hurt to make sure." she unlocked the door.

"Here we go..." Tucker sighed, following her inside.

"Danny? Are you home?" She shouted, placing the tiny silver key on a small table. "Well his book bag is here..." She said quizzically, pointing to a spot near the coat rack where it sat.

"You wanna tell me why why we're breaking and entering, again?" Tucker inquired.

"This isn't breaking and entering! I used the key, didn't I?" she defended.

"Yeah, but it wasn't our key to use!" He whined.

"God, Tucker! Is it impossible for you to shut up for just one second? Stop complaining and just help me look for Danny!" Tucker crossed his arms in agitation.

"Fine. I'll go look in the kitchen, but I still don't like this." He grumbled before storming off. Sam, brushing off his retort, headed upstairs towards Danny's room.

"Danny? Danny?" She called softly, knocking on his door. A slight twist of the knob granted her entry. "Hello?" No one answered and nothing stirred in the darkness that engulfed the room. Puzzled, she closed the door and headed back down the hallway. "Thats weird..." Sam mumbled. "Where else would he- -?" She began but stopped when she noticed a flickering light coming from the bathroom. Without a moments hesitation, Sam ran down the hall and pushed the door open without the slightest thought to knock.

It could have easily been called the scream heard 'round the world. The shrill that shattered the decibel system. A wail that carried enough distress to make ones hair stand on end and blood grow cold. Sam, however, didn't know if she would ever be able to stop. The bathroom counter and sink both were littered with shattered glass, and in the back of the room, floating in water the color of crimson, was no one other than Danny.

"Sam? Sam, whats wrong!" Tucker shouted from the hallway, rushing to find her. Spotting her still form blocking the bathroom doorway, he ran to her side. "Sam!" He beckoned, reaching for her shoulder, but stopping mid touch. His eyes had drifted into the room and met the same traumatizing scene as hers. "Da... Dan... Dan...ny?" In a flash, Sam snapped out of her stupor and ran to the side of the tub.

"No, no no! Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS, DANNY!" She sobbed, pulling his pale, lifeless form from the warm, sticky water and onto her lap. He wasn't breathing. "Dammit, Danny! C'mon, don't do this!" She began to slap his cheeks, hoping he would snap back to consciousness. There was no response beyond his face turning pink from her assault.

"Oh my god... Oh my god..." Tucker recited like a prayer, pacing back and forth. Sam, noticing his useless panicking, became irritated.

"God Dammit, Tucker! Don't just fucking stand there! Go call an ambulance, dammit!" She roared, pointing towards the stairs. He obeyed without question and soon she could hear him frantically trying to explain the situation to the operator on the phone.

* * *

Sorry for leaving you all with another cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it so fast I barely know what goes on in it, lol. R&R everyone :D

VashTSGirl45


	10. Changes

Happy Spring, everyone! I finally updated again. I have been getting various ideas for this story a lot lately and to be perfectly honest, I am not sure when I am going to end it. There are so many different directions I can go in. Its actually quite exciting, XD. Don't forget to read and review! It would be awesome if I could get up to 100 reviews sometime soon. :D (hint hint).

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 10, Changes

It didn't take long for the neighbors on the street to assemble with mock concern to cover their immense curiosity. The swarm of policemen and paramedics that covered the Fenton Works residence was impossible to ignore. Sam could feel their piercing stares as she and Tucker followed the EMT's carrying Danny out of the house. Some were pointing at her blood soaked legs while others attempted to get a better view of Danny's wire covered body.

"Ex-excuse me..." Tucker said shakily, tapping one of the paramedics. "W-Will Sam and I be able to ride in the ambulance to the hospital a-as well?"

"No, son, I'm sorry." The man answered as politely as possible. "We are going to need extra room when transporting him as a precaution. If he goes into cardiac arrest during the ride we will need to have plenty of space to work with when reviving him. In all honesty, with his breathing and pulse taken into consideration, I will be surprised if he makes it to the E.R at all." Without another word, the paramedic turned around and aided the others with lifting Danny inside. Sam broke down and began to cry.

"Look..." One of the other paramedics offered, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. "You're friend will be alright. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure of that. I suggest that you change clothes, call Daniels parents, and get a ride with them to the hospital. He's being taken to Amityville General." That said, the ambulance door was slammed shut. Sam and Tucker watched quietly as it sped off and down the street. The police car's were soon to follow. A moment of painful silence passed between them.

"Come on, Sam. Lets go see if Danny has some clothes you can change into. We have to call Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, too." When she nodded, Tucker wrapped his arm around her trembling shoulders and led her into the house. The crowd surrounding them, disappointed that they couldn't see more, reluctantly broke up and headed back to their homes.

(Minutes later; on the phone with Mrs. Fenton)

_"What! What did you just say, Samantha!"_ Maddie shouted frantically into the phone. _"Please... start from the beginning...what's wrong with my Danny!" _

"Danny left school early after some jerks in our lunch period started making remarks about his rape. Tucker and I sneaked out about a half hour after he did because we wanted to make sure he was alright. When...When we got to the house we began to search for him and then...thats when I f-found him in the b-bathroom... He...he had..."

_"He had what, Sam! Spit it out already!."_ She ordered impatiently.

"He had...slit his wrists open, Mrs. Fenton..." Sam said gravely. The other end of the phone fell silent.

_"Are you and Tucker at the house?" _Maddie said sternly after a long pause.

"Y-Yes..." Sam replied.

_"We will be there in no less than 10 minutes. Be outside and ready to go or get left." _She hung up the phone before Sam could say another word. Sam, taken back by Mrs. Fenton's harsh tone, gently placed the receiver back in its slot. Nervously adjusting the shirt and pants she had taken from Danny's wardrobe, she turned around to face a very anxious Tucker.

"What did she say, Sam?" He asked worriedly.

"That she's on her way." She replied, pulling up the baggy jeans so that she could adjust the laces on her boots. "I think...I think that part of her blames us for what happened, Tucker..."

"Why do you say that?" Tucker asked, shocked.

"No reason..." She said flatly after a short delay. "Lets just go outside. Thats where she wants us to meet them at." Without waiting for a response, Sam flung the door open and walked out onto the stoop. Tucker, dumbfounded for a moment, eventually grabbed the extra key they had used earlier and joined her outside, locking the door behind him. They stood together in silence, rode to the hospital with the Fenton's in silence, and waited for news on Danny's condition in perfect silence.

"Isn't anyone going to talk?" Jazz finally asked, annoyed by the lack of conversation. No one answered her. "Sam? Tucker? Mom? Dad?" They all continued to look away; lost in their own worlds. She began to shake with anger. "Dammit! Pretending that nothing happened and refusing to talk about why we're here is NOT going to change a thing!"

"Jazz!" Maddie scolded, shooting Jazz a threatening glare.

"No, Mom! I won't sit still any longer! This is so wrong! Ever since Danny's rape our family has been falling apart. We all make everything so easy by closing our eyes to Danny's pain! Now things are getting worse... Danny tried to take his life today. _His Life!_ Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you have anything to say!" Neither Maddie nor Jack made eye contact. "Apparently not. I guess that your ghost hunting BS is more important than your own son."

"Now wait just _one second_, Jasmine." Jack interrupted, his face red with anger and hurt at his daughters cruel words. "I have sat here and listened to what you had to say because In all honesty? Some of your words have truth. BUT! Saying that ghost hunting takes preference over our own children? Thats crossing the line! Your mother and I love you and Danny more than life itself. We would _die_ for you!"

"Then why have you been avoiding, Danny?" Jazz accused.

"What are you talking about! We have _not_ been avoiding, Danny!" Maddie shouted, joining in the argument.

"Yes you have! You two are never home! You're always out _supposedly_ helping the police to look for Danny's assailant's when you should be at his side helping him through the hell he's living in." Jazz cried, now standing. "I swear, sometimes I wish I wasn't a part of this misfit family..." She said angrily before storming out of the room.

"Jesus...I just don't know what's gotten into her lately..." Maddie whispered, placing her face in her hands. Sam and Tucker watched quietly.

"Shes just upset, Maddie. Lets give her some time to let this all sink in..." Jack offered, wrapping his arm around her. A hush fell over the room, and when a sharp knock rattled against the wall they all jumped.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton?" A womans voice called from the doorway.

"Yes?" Maddie and Jack answered in unison. Sam and Tucker joined them as they stood.

"I'm Doctor Amante, the primary physician caring for your son? Daniel Fenton?" She took a few steps closer, fully revealing her face. A young woman, perhaps early thirties, with light brown hair. Anyone who didn't know any better would mistake her for a model before ever thinking she practiced medicine.

"Please, tell us how our son is doing... Is he going to be all right?" Maddie asked, holding Jacks hand for support.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, he's lost a lot of blood...but he will be fine. Upon reviewing his chart, I learned that he was admitted to this hospital for some pretty serious injuries a short time ago?" She quizzed, flipping through the sheets in her hand.

"Yes...he was attacked by a group of thugs a little over a month ago." Jack explained.

"I see where that was documented by his previous physician, Dr. Weiss. He was sexually assaulted as well, am I correct?" She probed, still looking at Danny's chart. Maddie and Jack paused.

"Y-Yes, he was..."

"Did you ever set up any type of counseling or therapy for your son after his rape?"

"No...we wanted to but he refused it. I had thought that bringing him home would cause him to feel more at piece and open him up to talking about it." Maddie replied.

"And did it?" Dr. Amante asked, making eye contact.

"No... he wouldn't talk to us. The only person that he actually talked to was his friend Samantha." Maddie pointed to Sam.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, as much as I hate to say this, the treatment of your son, or lack there of, has more than likely fully inspired this suicide attempt. Whenever we admit a rape victim to our facility, we like to make sure that upon their release they are enrolled in some form of counseling. Female or Male, a sexual assault is devastating to ones self esteem and self worth." She explained, a grave expression possessing her radiant features.

"Yes, you are right... We should have pushed the issue and I suppose that now we are paying the consequences." Jack admitted, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Not you. Daniel. However, this mistake, although serious, wasn't as bad as it could've been. I am already processing paperwork for your son that will set him up with one of the best psychologists in our facility."

"Thank You." Maddie said gratefully.

"No thanks needed." Dr. Amante replied dryly. "I'm just doing what should have been done in the first place. I assume you'd like for me to escort you to Daniel's room, now?" Jack and Maddie nodded wordlessly. "Very well then. Follow me." She instructed before briskly exiting the room.

An elevator ride and nerve-racking stride down the antiseptic scented hallway later and they were outside of Danny's room.

"Visiting hours end at 9 'o clock PM sharp." Dr. Amante advised, turning around to face them once more. "This ward enforces strict policies on excessive noise so I suggest you keep the volume to a minimum. No cell phones or paging devices are permitted and any sharp objects such as pocket knives or keys must be left with the nursing staff."

"That's a strange rule..." Sam interjected before she could stop herself.

"Not when every individual on this floor is a suicide patient." The woman snapped. Sam looked away to hide her embarrassment. "Do you all agree to comply with the guidelines I have addressed?" The group nodded. "Splendid. If you have any more questions regarding your sons condition you can have one of the nurses to page me. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to make my rounds." A quick spin of the heel and she was already halfway down the hall.

"What a wonderful bedside manner..." Tucker mused as he watched her disappear from sight.

"Yeah, a real gem." Sam added.

"Now, now, you two. She's just doing her job." Jack scolded.

"Whatever you say..." Tucker wasn't buying it and neither was Sam. Another uncomfortable silence was brewing.

"Well, kids, shall we go check in?" Maddie tried her best to force a smile but failed.

"Shouldn't we try to find Jazz first? I'm bet she'd like to know where Danny is." Sam suggested.

"I'm sure she'll be here eventually." Sam was going to protest but Maddie waved her off and, with Jack following closely, walked away before she could utter a word.

"It's starting...just like he said it would..." she whispered to herself while rubbing her throbbing head.

"Who said what, now?" Tucker inquired. Sam had forgotten for a moment how close he was to her.

"No one. Lets catch up with Danny's parents." She replied, running down the hall so that she didn't fall too far behind. Tucker, knowing that asking again would only be a waste of time, obediently followed her. After checking in and leaving almost all of their belongings at the nurses station, Sam and Tucker took a seat outside of Danny's room while his parents went in to visit.

The time that Sam and Tucker spend waiting passed by with an annoying slowness. From where they sat, Sam had a clear view of the window from a room across the hall. She watched the sun fall and then set into darkness with an anxiousness she had never experienced.

"What do you think is taking so long? They've been in there for over two hours!" Her patience had finally reached its limit.

"I don't know..." Tucker shrugged.

"I mean, they DO realize that WE wanna see Danny tonight, too, right?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because its getting late, Tucker! Visiting hours END at nine. It's now 7:30!" She fumed, shooting up from her chair.

"Well don't get mad at me, Sam! It's not _my _fault!" He replied defensively.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just so...so _frustrated!_ They never took this much time with Danny before! What inspired such a change? And at such an inconvenient time, too! We were the ones who had to discover our best friend in a bathtub full of his own blood. If its anyone who needs to be reassured that Danny's okay, its us!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. I think - -" Tucker stopped when he heard foot steps making their way towards Danny's hospital room door. "Here they come." He added just as Maddie and Jack fully emerged from the dimly lit room.

"Hows Danny? Is he awake?" Sam immediately asked. Tucker jumped up from his seat to join them.

"He's...He's doing alright..." Maddie began, unable to look Sam in the eye. "He's awake but really weak. You can tell just by looking at him that he's lost a lot of blood."

"Look, you two should go visit him, now." Jack offered out of nowhere. He had sensed the shakiness in Maddie's voice. "He kept asking about you guys. Maybe seeing you will cheer him up a bit. Maddie and I are going to go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat so take your time." Sam and Tucker nodded and then entered the room without another word.

Danny's room was plainly decorated. A small window looked out onto the highway that the hospital was surrounded by, and a dusty, older-modeled television was fixed catty-cornered to the wall. When her eyes finally landed on Danny, she was relived to find him looking right back at her with a warm smile.

"Hey, guys..." He greeted, his expression unchanging. He tried to raise a hand to wave, but winced at the pain it caused.

"Danny, I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" Sam cried in return, quickly placing herself at his bedside. "How could you do something like this to yourself? To all of us?" She could feel the tears wanting to come, but blinked them back.

"I-I...don't know... I don't know what I was thinking, Sam." Danny replied looking away.

"Sam, maybe you should ease up on Danny just a little bit." Tucker suggested while placing himself in one of the chairs provided by Danny's bed. Sam, biting her tongue, sat down as well.

"No, Tuck, Sam's right. What I did _was_ selfish and stupid." Danny admitted, closing his eyes. Sam placed her hand on his. "I had deceived myself into thinking that I could just go back to school and pick up my life where I had left it. But...I was wrong. It's impossible to simply forget what happened that night and it took some loser jock to point that out to me."

"Danny..." Sam squeezed his hand even harder.

"On some level, I'm glad that this happened today. I wasn't getting it. I had tried to make myself into some hollow shell so that I could function, when what I really needed was to find the things that make me whole, again. Even my parents are trying to change."

"Is that why they were in here so long?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, they apologized for being so distant the last few weeks and told me that the Doctor wanted to enroll me in some type of therapy." He explained.

"Are you going to do it?" Sam probed, hoping she would like the answer.

"I guess. They didn't act like I had much of a choice. Then again? Maybe it's a good thing."

"Thats a good way to look at it." Tucker agreed, nodding.

"Hey, Sam? I've been meaning to ask you something ever since you came in." Danny suddenly admitted, looking her up and down.

"Whats that?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked, pointing at her baggy attire. She froze for a minute, blushing, and then started to laugh. Soon Tucker and Danny joined her and the tension that they had all been feeling seemed to melt away. The question that none of them wanted to ask themselves, however, still remained. How long would they have until something unfortunate happened again?

Tbc...

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 10. This was a looooooooong write. In fact its only 4 pages shorter than the first chapter. I am looking forward to some feedback, everyone! The next chapter is going to contain some 'interesting content' so be prepared!

VashTSGirl45


	11. Visitors

Hiya everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I was actually surprised at Chapter 10 and how normal it was. No twists, no shocks, nothing... You know what that means, though, right? Its time for another jaw dropper! Or something like that...lol.

* * *

Danny Phantom: 

Sinners, Saint's, and Sadists

Chapter – 11, Visitors

Danny stared wearily at the alarm clock that one of the nurse's had placed on his bedside table. It was well after midnight, and he was exhausted, but he just couldn't allow himself to sleep. He tried turning on the television, but shut it off within five minutes. The room was immediately filled with the same eerie silence and he began to seriously miss Tucker and Sam.

For a moment he glanced over at the telephone, wondering if he should call them. It was late, and he knew that he calling could get one or both of them in trouble, but he needed a friendly voice. Cautiously picking up the receiver so as not to stir the stitches in his wrist, he began to dial Sam's number. Satisfied when it began to ring, he laid back down. One ring, two rings; Danny could almost hear her voice now, at least until a sharp click caused the phone to go dead.

The lights dimmed, the door slowly slid itself shut, and a malevolent yet familiar aura began to fill the room. Danny didn't want to look; he knew who was there, knew who had disconnected the phone, and knew that his nightmare was starting all over again.

"Hello again, halfa." The figure at Danny's bedside whispered. Danny's body broke out in chills. "You didn't think that we had forgotten about you yet, did you?" It teased, motioning to the three shadows standing at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Look, if you think you're going to get a repeat performance of what happened that night in the ally, you're sadly mistaken, _Levi._" Danny spat, mustering up some courage.

"Aw, now why ya gotta be like that?" Levi replied tauntingly. "I rather enjoyed the encounter we had that night. What about you guys?" The room was filled with a chorus of "hell yeah"'s.

"Get the _hell_ out of here! I swear to God if you don't I'll- -"

"You'll do what?" Levi interrupted while lowering one of Danny's bed rails. "Go ghost? Please! You nearly drained yourself dry with that little 'I'm gonna slit my wrists' trick. I bet you don't even have enough energy to kill a fly, let alone one of us." He warned, crawling onto the bed. Danny tried to scoot away, but Levi was on top, straddling him before had moved an inch.

"Get off! Get off of me, dammit!" Danny cried. His eyes had turned green and his hair was highlighted white, but full transformation was still an impossible feat in his condition.

"You're just wasting you're time, kid." Levi said plainly before ripping open Danny's shirt. "Zeke, hold his arms down. Xavier and Gabriel, Get his legs." They nodded and silently obeyed. Danny winced as Zeke roughly grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head.

"Nothing like old times eh, _Danny?_" Zeke teased, tightening his grip. Danny replied by tilting his head back and spitting in the older teens face.

"Screw you, you sick bastard! And don't you _ever _call me, Danny!" He fumed, struggling with newfound diligence. It was rewarded, however, with a full force punch in the face.

"You stupid, little fuck!" Zeke shouted, punching Danny again and causing him to cry out. "Don t you _EVER_ spit on me! How about I call you punk bitch since you think you're too good for you own name!"

"Zeke! For Christ's sake, shut the hell up! Do you want someone to hear us! Things are different this time around!" Levi lectured, covering Danny's moans of pain with one of his hands.

"Hey, I don't _care_ if we have Plasmius' backing on this or not! This god damn brat doesn't know his place and that pisses me off!" Danny's eyes widened at Zeke's mentioning of the name Plasmius. He couldn't mean Vlad, could he? Levi noticed Danny's shocked expression and became enraged.

"Great asshole, just great! You blew it! This fucking kid already _knows_ who the name Plasmius belongs to! Our cover has been shot to hell!" Levi raged, grabbing Zeke by the collar of his dirty shirt. Xavier and Gabriel took a step forward, cornering him.

"Like hell!" Zeke defended, shoving Levi off and backing up a few steps. "I'm not ready to be sent back to the ghost zone yet and neither are you! All we gotta do is keep this little whore quiet, and trust me that can be done quite easily." He explained, grinning menacingly. "Care to trade me places?" Levi, at first hesitant, eventually shrugged and climbed off the bed. Danny tried to use the action as an opportunity to scream for help but Zeke grabbed him by the throat before he could make a peep.

"St-...Stop...Le-...Let...me..g-g-...go!" He managed to gasp before Zeke completely cut off his air.

"Never! Not when things are starting to get fun." Zeke's smile refused to fade. "Listen up, because I am about to make you a deal you won't _want_ to refuse." Danny watched in horror as he began to pull the covers back. "You're going to keep your mouth shut, and not tell a soul about the fact that Plasmius is involved in all of this. No Family, no friends, and **_no_** cops." Placing a few fingers below the elastic waistline of Danny's hospital pants, he took no time in slowly lowering them. "Do you wanna know what will happen if you do?"He asked, shoving his knee between Danny's legs causing them to separate. "We'll kill them." He whispered, pressing his lips against Danny's ear. "You're Mother, Father, Sister, _and_ you're two stupid ass friends Sam and Tucker."

Danny whimpered as he heard Zeke's fly unbutton. He knew what was coming next.

"Did I tell you the best part of our little pact yet, halfa?" Zeke continued, nibbling at Danny's ear. "You'll be watching while we paint the walls with their blood." Danny's entire body stiffened, and Zeke seized the opportunity by shoving his erection into Danny's unprepared opening. "It's about time I got the first go." He moaned, going even deeper. Danny's face froze in pain. They were doing it again; robbing him of his innocence _again_. And just like last time, no one was coming to his rescue. Even Zeke's harsh thrusting wasn't enough to rip him from his thoughts of helplessness. Where was sanity? Where was normalcy? Where was peace? The even bigger question; why had they deserted him?

Zeke finished about ten minutes after his initial assault. However, just like last time, it wasn't long before the next turn was taken.

"I hope you won't mind if I try something new this time?" Levi asked. Grabbing Danny by the bare waist, he flipped him over onto his stomach, ignoring the fact that he had ripped out the IV in Danny's right arm. An annoying beeping sound began to emanate from the disconnected device, but no one seemed to pay it any attention. Lifting up Danny's lower half, he quickly undid his pants and entered the shaking boy without another word. Zeke began to laugh.

"Leave it to Levi to take him from behind like the bitch he really is!" He said triumphantly. Levi answered the compliment by placing all of his weight on Danny's back, causing him to be painfully pinned to the bed. Danny could feel himself being torn again; the familiar warmth of crimson ran down his legs. Tears of frustration, anger, and shame fell in waterfalls. He was waiting...waiting for his heart to stop beating, for the world to stop turning, for something; anything that would rip him from the hell he had been, once again, forced into. That salvation came with the knock on the door.

"Daniel? Daniel? Is everything alright in there? The alarm on you're IV has been going off down here at the nurses station." The woman called from the hall while jiggling the door knob. "Daniel? Could you please unlock the door?" She asked in a concerned tone of voice, twisting the knob even harder.

"Shit!" Levi swore, pulling out of Danny and jumping off the bed. "What the hell is going on! How do they know somethings up!" He asked, buckling up his pants.

"I'm guessing it's that stupid IV. It's been beeping non-stop since you ripped it out of him!" Zeke replied impatiently.

"Can we make it out the window?" Xavier inquired.

"Yeah, sure, Xavier! We're only on the 5th floor! Jesus, you're such a dumb ass!" Levi snapped. "Look, I've got a plan. Get the halfa and put him on the floor." Xavier, obeying, ran over to Danny's bedside. Sliding his arms underneath the barely conscious boy's waist and chest, he quickly pulled him off the bed and dropped him onto the hard, tile floor with a thud. "Now, three of us are going to hide in the bathroom while one of us unlocks and then hides behind the door. When that annoying nurse comes in she will have to do a little searching to find our little friend. Where's the first place she'll look? Around the bed, and once she's on the other side that will be our cue to run." No one disagreed. "Good, Gabriel, you get the door."

Danny tried to sit up to see what was going on, but found it to be extremely difficult. Covered in fresh bruises and caked with blood, he realized that the most he could do was roll over onto his back.

"Daniel! If you don't open the door this second, we will be forced to break it open! Can you hear me!" The woman had gathered the attention of the other nurses on call with the racket she was making. When she heard the clicking of the door unlocking, however, her loud warnings ceased and she rushed into the room.

"Daniel? Where are you?" Danny could hear her coming closer. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

"He-...He...l...p... Help...m-me..." He whispered. The woman gasped and was at his side in mere seconds. Danny could tell by the expression on her face that he probably looked pretty bad.

"Oh my God, honey! What happened to you!" She cried, caressing his bruised face. Her attention was immediately side tracked however when she heard a rush of footsteps head for the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She shouted as Levi, Zeke, Xavier, and Gabriel made their run for it. "Someone! Stop them!" The woman ordered, dashing after them.

"Call security!" Another nurse commanded from outside in the hall. Danny tried to focus on their voices hoping they would keep him from passing out, but it didn't work. The sweet seduction of deep, numbing sleep was too much of a temptation. The last thing on his mind before his consciousness was thrown into the void? A name; Plasmius.

To be continued...

* * *

Yes, I admit it! I did it again! Flame me if you must, but it will all work out in the end! I hope...XD. I know, poor Danny. Hasn't he been put through enough **hell**? Guess you guys will just have to wait and see what will happen in the next update, eh :D Please Read and Review! Lets hit the 100 mark this time around :D! 

VashTSGirl45


	12. Turning Point

Welcome to chapter 12, my friends. This is where things begin to change, and when I say change I MEAN change. Thats all I gotta say :D. Plz enjoy!

* * *

Danny Phantom

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 12, Turning Point

"What in the HELL were you thinking!" Vlad raged, snatching up Levi by the collar of his shirt. "Were you even thinking at all?" He added, slamming the scraggly looking teen into the wall. The impact shook the entire mansion.

"B-But, Boss!" Levi stammered, shaking.

"Don't 'B-But, Boss!' me, you piece of filth! At this point I'm too ashamed of your behavior to even admit that I associate with you! What on earth made you think that you could go against my word and visit the boy again! Do you realize that your irresponsible actions have completely jeopardized _MY _plans!" His grip tightened, causing the boy to choke. Zeke, Xavier, and Gabriel, on the other hand, stood by in fear stricken silence; watching.

"I...We...didn't mean to..."

"Aw...you didn't mean to do what? Betray my trust? Totally screw me over!" Vlad screamed, transforming into his ghost form. "How about I repay you for your irreplaceable services?" A loud, sickening crack ran through the mansions empty halls as Vlad snapped Levi's neck. "Now we're even." He spat, throwing the limp body down and watching it disappear before it touched the ground.

"L-Levi!" Zeke gasped, dropping to the floor and pawing the area that Levi's body would have been lying in. "W-Why would you...do that?" Vlad waved off his question.

"Let this be a lesson to the three of you that remain. My orders are _not _to be disobeyed, and my authority is law. If you fail to understand this you will be _terminated_. Do not for one second think that just because you are already dead you cannot be killed again. Anger me one more time, and I will bestow you with a fate worse than death." He warned, regressing to his human form once more. "Until I order it, you three are to stay away from Daniel. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison. Their faces still held the expression of incomprehensible shock.

"Good. Now, get the hell out of here!" He ordered, his voice echoing. The teens were gone before he could finish the sentence and the room fell silent. Exhausted, Vlad fell into one of the nearby recliners and rested his head in the palm of one of his chalky white hands. "What a mess...what a _horrible _mess!" He mumbled, shaking his head. "I guess I'm going to have to step up to bat a little earlier than planned." A creepy sigh escaped his lips, and a moment later he darted out of his chair. His destination? Amityville General.

-0-

Vlad Masters...Vlad Masters... the name repeated itself in Danny's mind like a curse. He could hear his parents outside arguing with the nurses over their negligence and the plea's for peace from his friends, but he still felt detached from reality. A person can only take so much abuse before their sanity begins to slip. Thoughts that Danny never imagined he could think floated freely through his mind. _'Why was he the target of all this hatred and assault?' 'Why was help always impossible to obtain during his attacks?' 'Why were his parents more concerned with shouting at the nurses than checking on him?' 'Did the very sight of him make them feel sick?' _Not only that but what about Sam and Tucker? After all thats happened weren't they ashamed to call Danny their best friend? The school thought of him as nothing more than a delusional freak. He could've sworn he'd overheard Mr. Lancer gossiping to his P.E teacher on his first day back; saying that Danny was probably mugged, not raped, and that he had just made up the sexual assault story to get out of being punished for curfew violation.

Feeling suddenly ill as the memory resurfaced itself, Danny jumped out of bed, staggered into the bathroom, and threw up the little bit of food he had been able to eat. He wasn't surprised when his parents and friends came running into his room at the sound of his retching.

"Danny, honey, are you all right? Did you get sick?" Maddie asked worriedly, kneeling down beside his slumped over form. He refused to raise his head from the toilet bowl.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled, his voice echoing against the porcelain.

"No, Honey, you're not fine." Maddie said sympathetically, rubbing his arched back. "You need rest, you need to relax...You NEED adequate health care!" She shouted, glaring at the two nurses who were now standing in the doorway with Jack, Sam and Tucker. Their mouths hung open in offended awe.

"Now you wait just one minute, Mrs. Fenton!" One of the nurses dared, pushing her way into the bathroom. "We have been giving Daniel the best care possible! Not one moment has passed by where he didn't get something that he needed!"

"Oh, so your saying that safety isn't something he needs? 'Cause you sure as hell were late on providing that!" Maddie spat, rising to her feet. Behind the toilet seat Danny clenched his fists in frustration. Why did they have to bring this senseless arguing into _his _room? Was peace and quiet that hard to obtain?

"How were we supposed to know what was going on? There is a limited supply of nurses who work the midnight shift! We were all making our rounds and Daniels call light wasn't illuminated! Even if there _had_ been a sudden problem we would have been able to get to him quickly and thats exactly what we did! The moment that the emergency light went off for his room we were there. The only thing that kept us from getting to him faster was his locked door." The woman explained, desperation hanging heavily in her voice.

"Well then why was the door _locked!_" Maddie inquired. Her anger still refused to subside.

"I _don't know, _Mrs. Fenton! I...don't know... The staff and I are just as puzzled about how they got in as you are. Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't _you_ understand that this is _my_ son we're talking about? This is the second time that he has been attacked by the same group of people! This time in a hospital of all places! Where will he be safe at?" Maddie cried, grabbing the nurse by her small shoulders. "Where!"

"Okay, Maddie, you really need to take a deep breath." Jack advised, suddenly placing himself in the commotion. "Just calm down..."

"Are you crazy! How am I supposed to calm down when our son is being constantly targeted for senseless violence!

"Maddie, I..."

"Maddie, _what!_"

"SHUT UP!" Danny finally cried when his patience had reached its limit. The room immediately fell hush. "I am tired of hearing all this stupid fighting!" He admitted, raising his head from the toilet bowl, but still refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "It doesn't matter _what_ the nurses were doing or _where_ they were. This still would have happened...I still would have been raped! Yes, Mom, I said raped, not assaulted, RAPED. You know, at least the _nurses_ were there for me when it happened the _second time_ around. Or at least they tried to be until you dragged them out into the hall and woke up every patient in the ward with your shouting." He shot a glare at her before he could stop himself.

"W-what are you trying to say, Danny?" She asked in a small voice he had never heard before.

"I'm trying to tell you that I want to be left _alone_." He said bitterly, causing Maddie to take a step back.

"Danny...you can't mean that..." Maddie mumbled in pure disbelief.

"I do...now, all of you, please leave..." Danny added, slowly rising to his feet and limping out of his bathroom. Sam, Tucker, Jack, and the two nurses silently cleared the way only to have Danny fall backwards and right into them. His breath caught, his heart skipped a beat, and his head began to spin at the very sight of the person who was now standing next to, and petting, his bed.

"Hello, Daniel. How are you feeling, _son_?" Vlad greeted, grinning maliciously. His cruel eyes held the promise of dark intent and Danny knew, somewhere deep inside, that this meant things were going to start getting ugly.

tbc...

* * *

I hope that most of you have forgiven me for Danny getting raped again in chapter 11. I uh...just couldn't resist? Heh heh...I'm going to hell... Ah well. The rest of you readers will be there right along with me, right:D A big thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed and I look forward to delivering chapter 13!

VashTSGirl45


	13. Devil in the Flesh

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 13, Devil in the Flesh

* * *

"Something wicked this way comes..." Sam muttered under her breath as Vlad took a few steps closer. She watched Danny shiver as Vlad held out his hand in an offer to help him up.

"I hope you'll excuse my intrusion." He offered, his smile unchanging. "I was in town and thought I would stop by the Fenton Works for a visit. However, I must admit I was quite surprised when Jasmine answered the door and informed me that Daniel had been hospitalized." Danny smacked away Vlad's hand and shot him an annoyed glare as he tried to steady himself.

"Thanks for your _concern." _Danny replied with as much sarcasm as possible. "You can **_go_** now."

"Danny! How can you be so rude? It's one thing for you to be angry with us but Vlad hasn't done anything wrong!" Danny's jaw dropped at his mothers defending of Vlad. What he hadn't counted on, however, was the fact that Sam was mimicking his reaction.

"Its alright, Maddie, my dear. Young Daniel is probably just a little tired. He doesn't look well at all." Vlad mused, grabbing Maddie's hand and kissing it tenderly. Danny's mouth felt as though it were filled with cotton. The nurses, late for their shift and wishing to leave before they were verbally attacked once more, left in an apologetic hurry. The room was a little more spacious when two people had been subtracted from it, but as long as Vlad remained within view Danny still found his surroundings to be suffocating. How could someone so evil and malicious act so innocent and sympathetic? It was sickening.

"Hes...not well, Vlad..." Maddie replied distantly. She had been easily entranced by his charm. "A lot has happened in the last month or so..."

"I am truly sorry to hear that. Daniel is like a son to me." Vlad lied, rubbing Maddie's hand affectionately. Jack's face began to turn red as his jealousy rose. Vlad's advances were becoming a little too much for him, but he still couldn't bring himself to interrupt. "Seeing as how I am in town and all, I'd love it if you would allow me to lend you my support?"

"Thanks but no thanks!" Danny interrupted before his mother could utter a word. His voice had finally returned to him. "Why don't you just go back to Wisconsin? You know, that desolate, back-roads, middle of nowhere place you call home?"

"_Danny!_ That is ENOUGH! I have had my fill of your attitude!" Maddie finally snapped. All compassion and understanding had left her, and the only thing that Danny could read from his mother was anger and frustration.

"Well I've had enough of _your_ attitude, Mom!" Danny replied. He could tell that his fight with his mom pleased Vlad in some odd way, but he didn't care. There was no going back now. It was only a matter of time before one of them went over the line.

"Good! That makes two of us then. You want us to leave you alone? You've got it! Everyone, out into the hall! We'll visit with Danny later." She spat, ushering everyone out of the room.

"Don't bother. I wont want to see you then, either."

"Fine, Danny. You want to act that way then by all means be my guest. Sometimes I wonder what happened to the sweet son I raised." She admitted once the others had been rudely shoved out into the hall.

"He died about a month and a half ago in an abysmal alleyway where no one could hear his screams." Danny growled, turning his back to her. A few seconds later he heard the soft click of the door shutting; his cue to relax his strained posture and fall onto his bed with exhaustion. Everything was getting more and more complicated. Vlad, the man behind his torment, had simply walked into his life without hesitation. What was he planning, now? Not only that but he and his family were at odds with each other. How long did he have until they became completely unglued? The countless questions swimming around in his head were enough to make him dizzy, and before he knew it he was back in the bathroom throwing up once more.

-0-

"So you're saying that the second attack occurred just last night? How horrible!" Vlad cried, trying to act sincere as Maddie filled him in on Danny's situation. "The poor boy. I do hope you are planning to seek some kind of counseling for him? Traumatizing events such as these should be dealt with accordingly."

"Jack and I have already spoken with Danny's doctor on this exact issue. She says that she plans on assigning Danny one of the best psychologists available." Maddie replied, sinking back into the waiting room chair. Vlad, who had taken the small couch opposite she and jack, remained properly postured, his expression one of sickeningly fake empathy. Sam and Tucker, feeling the urge to gag whenever they laid eyes upon him, had instead busied themselves with the latest book that Mr. Lancer had assigned to the class, occasionally picking up small tidbits of conversation every here and there.

"Splendid. Will he be institutionalized during this rehabilitation period?" He asked, crossing his right leg over his left and folding his hands together.

"Well, no, we were thinking we would bring him home and just transport him back and forth from session to session." Jack answered, placing his usual protective arm around Maddie's slim shoulders. Vlad winced a little at this but, surprisingly enough, it went unnoticed.

"I see... However, do you truly think that to be a wise idea? I don't mean to pry or give my two cents when they are not needed but it would appear to me that Danny is emotionally unstable at this time and therapy might only worsen his status until a breakthrough is made. He could become violent and quite the handful. Would you be prepared for that?" Sam and Tucker practically threw down their novels at this insinuation. What in the world was Vlad trying to get at?

"Vlad, I appreciate your input on the issue, but I am sure that Danny will not be difficult to handle once he is in our care. Sure, right now he is very angry and uncooperative, but I think its because of the very fact that he wants to be home. Not at some hospital." Maddie offered.

"If that is your take on the situation then I respect it, my dear Maddie. I just worry for your, Daniel's, and Jasmine's well being. You have been under enough stress, I just don't want to see you being the one hospitalized next. I wish for Daniel to have the best care possible and I am sorry if I stepped over my boundaries a bit with my suggestion. I just reflect on the fact that Daniel is in this hospital right now because he tried to commit suicide. What's to stop him from trying again once he has been released to go home?"

"Now, Vlad, I don't -- " Jack began, but Maddie interrupted him by giving his arm a light squeeze.

"Wait a minute, Jack, Vlad might be on to something here." She agreed, looking quite serious. "I hate to admit it but he's right. What if Danny does try to end his life again? We want him home with us, yes, but we can't always be around to monitor him and his activity. Perhaps, as hard as it would be, we _should_ keep Danny in the hospital while he undergoes therapy. There's less of a chance of him harming himself here than at the house."

"I understand that, Maddie, but if Danny wants to come home he should be allowed to. Not only that, but just a few minutes ago you were complaining about the lack of security here." Jack reminded.

"I know, but this is still safer that Fenton Works." Maddie defended, realizing that she was indeed coming off as a hypocrite.

"How can you just flip flop like that, Maddie? This is our son's safety that we are talking about. There isn't any room for mistakes or guessing games!" Jack shouted, becoming impatient.

"Don't take that tone with me, Jack Fenton! Especially not when I am just trying to make the best decision possible."

"You're not making the decision...Vlad is!"

"I know you're not trying to say that I don't know whats best for my own child?" Maddie raged, ripping herself away from Jacks arm and standing.

"_Our_ child, and no, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that we should go with what _we_ decided on. Danny is not Vlad's son, he's _ours_ and we should stick with _our_ plan."

"Well I happen to think that _Vlad's _plan is a pretty good one, so you can either respect me on going with his idea or don't. I don't give a damn either way. But what I decide is what is going to happen." Maddie spat, crossing her arms.

"Fine, do what you want. I wash my hands of the entire situation." Jack growled, standing up and towering over her. "But when this whole thing backfires and our only son hates us I will be the one to remind him whose original idea this was." That said he stormed out of the room, his heavy, angry footsteps sounding like a giants as he made is way down the hall to the elevators. Vlad couldn't stave the triumphant grin that was now creeping onto his narrow face. The wheels of his dark scheme were in motion.

t.b.c

* * *

Yeah yeah, another cliffhanger I suppose. Actually I have a few updates for all of you. First off: I have officially graduated High School! YAY! Freedom, wo0t, FREEDOM! More time to write too before college starts. Also, a plan for another DP fanfic, by yours truly, has been put onto my back burner! You see I had this wacked up dream last night that really freaked me out and I decided that it would make a good future Fan Fiction. BUUUUT, I wont release any chapters until Sinners, Saints, and Sadists has been completed. For fair warning it will be violent...VERY VIOLENT, and a Rape Fic (c'mon ppl, you know thats my specialty!). However, if you enjoyed this story I think you will like the next one as well. Now, I must take my leave. Please R&R! See ya in chapter 14!

VashTSGirl45


	14. Harmful Interference

Here we are at chapter 14! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad people still like this story even tho it seems like its been going on forever, lol. I hope you enjoy the latest update!

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 14, Harmful Interference

(Knock, knock) "Danny? It's Sam. Can I come in?" Danny stirred, rolled over, looked at the offensively honest alarm clock and moaned.

"It's 8 o' clock in the morning, Sam! What is it?" He grumbled, his voice raspy from his aching throat. Sam took his 'kind' words as a welcome and rushed inside.

"There's something important I need to tell you." She said anxiously, pulling his covers back so that his ears were exposed.

"What?" He replied irritably, refusing to open his eyes.

"It's Vlad..." She mumbled. Danny shot up as though he had been shocked.

"What about him?" He asked suspiciously.

"He's practically split your parents apart and- -"

"What? How did that happen?" He interrupted, his blue eyes wide with astonishment.

"I really don't know...it...it all happened so fast. Look, the point is that he's convinced your mom to institutionalize you." She explained, trying to sound calm.

"Wh-Why!" He cried. "What about my Dad? Didn't he have anything to say about all of this?"

"He stormed out when your mom refused to be persuaded otherwise. Danny, we have to do something! He's trying to take over!"

"You don't think I already know that! Vlad is the one who- -" He immediately bit his tongue as the memory of Zeke's threat resurfaced in his head.

"What, Danny?" Sam probed, hoping that he would say what she didn't want to. It was bad enough that she had mentioned Vlad as the conspirator of Danny's rape before. Any more people knowing would surely put both her and Danny's safety at risk. Especially now that Vlad planned to stick around for a while.

"Nothing...just forget what I said. My main concern now is what my mother is about to put me through. How could she even think about doing something this horribly cruel to me?" His voice sounded heavy with stress and fear. Sam came closer and took his hand. She was surprised when he didn't pull away.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be here for you and no matter what happens that won't change. We're going to get out of this and, so help me god, Vlad is going to pay." For a moment there was silence as he continued to stare at his bland, white bedsheets. However, when he finally decided to let his eyes meet hers, she immediately felt her heart melt. Placing a hand on his warm, but pale cheek, she pulled him closer to her and took Danny into a hungry, long awaited, kiss. Surprised at first, he eventually relaxed and let her take him fully into her caress.

Sam couldn't help but subconsciously admit to herself that kissing her best friend felt somewhat weird but she just couldn't force herself to let him go. Danny's lips were soft, warm, and intoxicating. All the years she had spent secretly admiring him from afar and the frustration it had caused had finally been released. When they both found themselves breathless the moment of passion ended, leaving only awkwardness.

Casually running a finger over her tingling lips, Sam took a few steps back. Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

"U-Um...S-Sorry about...that..." She mumbled, her gaze lingering on the squeaky-clean tile floor. Danny's eyes were on her and she knew it, but she refused to meet them.

"Sam...I--" Danny began, but a sharp series of someone rapping on the door made him redirect his attention elsewhere.

"Who's there?" He called, looking at Sam in bewilderment. Forgetting for the moment what had just happened, she returned his look with a puzzled one of her own.

"It's, mom, sweetie." Maddie replied. "I brought someone with me that I'd like you to meet!" She chirped, turning the knob and opening the door almost 'too' slowly.

"I can hardly wait..." Danny mumbled dryly. His dark mood was already returning. He watched his jumpsuit clad mother and a strange looking woman enter the room with pure, unmasked disgust.

"Danny this is Dr. Ami Young. She's the head of the psychiatric unit here at Amity General and she'd like to set up a few sessions with you." Maddie seemed to be beaming with excitement but the reason why was still unclear.

"It's very nice to meet you, Danny. I've heard a lot about you." she offered, bowing slightly. Possessing dark hair and brown eyes, Dr. Young was a very small woman with a bright smile and Asian features. On a normal day Danny would have been overly friendly and accepting of her kind greeting, but normal was a far cry from what his life had become.

"You've heard a lot about me, eh? Well did anyone care to tell you that I was gang raped in an ally almost two months ago by four individuals who still haven't been caught? Did anyone tell you that I was raped again at this very hospital only two nights ago? Oh, no, wait! How about this one: Did anyone tell you that my mother, instead of being the loving, understanding, and accepting individual she's supposed to be has listened to some strange, conniving, crazed stranger and had me committed?" he spat, ignoring his mother's pleading looks. Dr. Young was un-phased.

"I've heard something along those lines, yes" She mused. Danny was seething in anger. Was she mocking him?

"Well here's something new. I'm out of here." He declared, jumping out of bed and heading for the door. Dr. Young took no time in blocking his exit.

"Now, now, Danny. Don't be so rash. I just want to talk to you for a while. If you cooperate you can leave as soon as we're done." Danny wasn't buying it.

"Please, don't treat me like I'm stupid. I know whats going on here. I've been _institutionalized._ That in itself means that no matter how long I decide to spew my life to you, I won't be leaving this place until _you_ say." Dr. Young stood silent, still watching him. Danny leaned in closer so that their faces were only inches apart. He could tell she was beginning to get a little nervous. "I won't be treated like I'm crazy when I'm perfectly sane. Now get out of my way." He warned.

"Danny, please try to calm down. Dr. Young is only trying to do whats best for you." Maddie pleaded, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Danny slapped her hand away before it came within 5 inches of him.

"Doing whats best for me? Oh, really...so you've pushed your responsibility as a parent off on this woman! Some mother you're supposed to be." He raged, glaring at her with an intensity that could still a serpent.

"Thats not it! I Just--"

"Save it!" He ordered, cutting her off and turning his attention back to the door. "Move!" He demanded once more, giving Dr. Young the most threatening look he could muster.

"Danny, I suggest that you try to subdue your temper. At this point in time you are not permitted to leave the hospital. If you continue to be disruptive I will be forced to call for assistance." Her tone was as cold as ice.

"Assistance THIS!" Danny snorted, shoving Dr. Young out of the way with a little too much force. He could see his mother rushing to her side once she hit the floor as he walked out, but he didn't stop. One last glance at Sam's worried, yet encouraging face was all he needed for reassurance and before he knew it he was bolting down the hall. All around him hospital personnel were shouting and pointing, and by the time he reached the elevators an alarm had began to sound.

"C'mon, c'mon!" He mumbled impatiently, pressing the down button over and over again. A quick glance behind him proved that no one was pursuing him yet, but he knew that it was only a matter of time. 10, seconds passed, then 20, then 30, and Danny found himself going insane and wondering why he didn't take the stairs. When the ding finally alerted him to the fact that the elevator had reached his floor, he straightened up and tried to look as normal as possible as the doors opened.

Relieved to find it empty, Danny proceeded to take a step inside only to find that he couldn't move. Somehow, in the time he had been standing there, he had been caught up with. A rather large man, dressed in white scrubs, had wrapped his huge arms around Danny's waist while the other four behind him reached for his other appendages.

"No! Let me GO! Leave me alone!" He cried, trying his best to wriggle free as his arms were pulled behind his back.

"Easy now, Daniel. If you just cooperate we won't have to be so rough." One of them offered. Danny could tell that this was a phrase they used way too often because the man's tone lacked any hint of feeling.

"I don't want--to cooperate! I want...you to let me go!" He let out a small cry when his legs were snatched from under him, causing him to fall over with all of them landing on his back. Breathless, Danny still refused to let them win. His thrashing continued until he caught a glimpse of a syringe out the corner of his eye.

"You've brought this upon yourself, Daniel." The same man warned. Using his teeth to remove the sheath from the needle, he stabbed Danny Mercilessly in the neck. A loud, blood curdling scream echoed throughout the entire hallway causing everyone within earshot to direct their eyes to struggle taking place. The pain, at first concentrated in his neck, eventually made its way through Danny's body bringing with it a strange sluggishness that he had never felt nor desired to experience. Voices began to sound distant and muffled, his vision became distorted, and before he knew it he had passed out.

t.b.c

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! Eh erm...yeah, poor Danny. When will some light be shed? WHEN? Maybe next chapter? Probably not... You never know tho, do you? Nope! You don't! So see you all in chapter 15! R&R everyone!

VashTSGirl45


	15. The Doctor Is In

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter – 15, The Doctor Is In

"An...ny. Da...n...ny. Danny?" A soft voice called, ripping Danny from his drug induced, unconscious state. His head was killing him, and he could tell, even with his eyes closed, that the brightness of the room would only make his headache worse.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Came the voice again, this time clearer and louder than before. Danny tried to answer but stopped when the person calling him pulled back one of his eye lids and shined a light in his eye. Instinctively reaching up to swat them away, his blood ran cold when he realized that he couldn't lift his arms.

"Wha...what's going...on... Who...Who are you? Where am...I?" He slurred, trying to turn away form the light and refocus his vision.

"Danny, it's me, Dr. Young. You're currently in the psychiatric ward located in Amity General. A few hours ago you became very upset which forced us to tranquilize you. You may be feeling very groggy and dizzy right now, but it will pass with time." She explained, turning off the light.

"I've been...drugged?" Danny asked, his anger returning.

"Not drugged. We just gave you something that would help you relax." She replied, taking a seat beside him.

"Where...are my friends? My...family?" His eyes were open now, and his vision clear, but he still didn't want to make eye contact. Instead he had busied himself with taking in his surroundings. His room had changed again, but the blandness of his last two still remained a constant trait. A quick glance down at his body and he immediately realized why movement was impossible. Both of his wrists and his ankles had been put into restraints.

"They are at home right now. After what happened earlier, I felt that a break from the hospital was what they needed."

"Why am I tied to the bed?"

"It's a Precaution. However, thats not important. What _is_ important, on the other hand, is you and what you're feeling. I can tell that you are very angry. Even now I can see you temper rising despite your best attempts at hiding it. Why are you so mad, Danny?" Danny stared at her in disbelief. Was she being serious?

"How can you ask me a question that you already know the answer to?" He inquired, wondering if he could muster up enough energy to use his ghost powers as an escape route. Upon further inner thought, however, he began to mentally kick himself for not thinking of using them sooner. A lot of drama, pain, and suffering could have been prevented on his part, and this time he couldn't blame his lack of planning on the fact that he was a C student. Many things had been taken from him that night in the alley and again only a couple nights ago when he was reminded that he was still living a nightmare. Had they stripped him of his sense of self-preservation as well?

"Thats just the thing, Danny. I don't know the answer. I only know what I have seen." She said patiently.

"Well that should be enough then, shouldn't it?"

"No, its not. Since you're not going to be direct with me lets start from the beginning. What exactly happened to you on the night of the incident in the alley?"

"...If you have read my chart then you should already know..." Danny replied, wishing he could rub his aching skull."

"I do not wish to learn of your situation from paperwork. I would prefer that you tell me personally instead." Reaching into the bag sitting by her feet, she pulled out a large yellow notebook and a pencil.

"I don't want to talk about it right now..." Flipping open the notebook, Dr. Young scribbled down a few lines and then slammed it shut.

"That's fine, Daniel." She offered, standing and hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. "We don't have to talk about this today. However, I think it would be best for you to be aware of that fact that you will remain in this hospital until I see fit. It is my obligation to ensure that you are 100 mentally stable before you are permitted to leave. Therefore it would be a good idea for you to make me one of your best friends if you wish for those restraints to be removed." Danny turned to glare at her but she had already left. Now was his chance to escape.

Eyes changing from bright blue to neon green, Danny turned all of his focus onto going intangible. Having gone such a long time without using his ghost powers, he was actually surprised by how quickly they reacted. Before he knew it, he had already sank through the hospital bed and was now hovering at ceiling level in a stock room on the floor below. The feeling of long awaited freedom was already becoming intoxicating, but Danny knew that it was too early for him to be celebrating. He had to form a plan. Looking around the room rather impatiently for some kind of inspiration, he nearly went crashing to the ground when an idea finally hit him.

A small smirk reflecting confidence that Danny thought he had long lost crept its way across his face and a moment later he was soaring through the late afternoon sky at the speed of light. Anyone in their right frame of mind would have called Danny's course of action insane; perhaps even suicidal. But all problems had their twisted beginning's. Where was he heading? No where else but good old Vlad Masters mansion.

T.b.c

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, everyone! Not only that but this is kind of a crappy chapter :(. Oh well I tried. Anyway, I am so thankful to all of you who reviewed Ch. 14 and I am glad that I still have fans of my story. It's a sad, messed up tale but it seems to be somewhat liked so I will continue:D Also, I want to remind those who read the author commentary in which I announced that I will be working on another DP Fic that the plans are still in motion! I will be pulling together the first chapter on that project soon. My summer has been kinda hectic and I haven't been able to write like I have wanted to but I believe that is going to change and soon :D. I 'aint dead yet! XD. Okay I must go now. You guys know what to do :D.

VashTSGirl45


	16. Proof Positive

You guys don't need to tell me because I already know that not many of you were pleased with my last update XD. It was a rather bland chapter I will admit, but you have to have those sometimes, right? Right :D Ok-ok, I will shut up now…

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 16, Proof Positive

Danny had remembered Vlad's mansion being somewhat creepy the first time he saw it, but the second visit proved his first impression to be 100 percent accurate. The ominous looking structure stood on a lonely Wisconsin hill in the middle of nowhere. From far away, one could easily compare its unnatural appearance on a healthy, green hillside to a freshly formed boil on flawless skin. He landed as quietly as possible on the front steps, turned intangible, and walked inside.

Empty couldn't begin to describe the interior. There was no warmth, no feeling of welcome, and Danny was already beginning to feel uncomfortable. Green bay packer paraphernalia had been neatly incorporated into the drab decoration of each and every room that he passed. Troubling, however, was the absence of common house dust. Everything was immaculate; an unexpected, but gigantic helping hand in Danny's search.

It was simple, but the best idea that he could come up with in such a short amount of time. Vlad was a sickeningly brilliant man, but even the smartest individuals made mistakes. What happened to Danny wasn't something that one could easily plan and execute without having to write down and carefully examine the details. In other words, Vlad had to of left a trail, and Danny was going to find it.

An hour into the examination of the first floor proved worthless, but that was to be expected. If Vlad had written anything concerning his plans for Danny they wouldn't be too easy to find. Descending to a lower floor, he found that the decoration and look of the house completely changed. A circular corridor, walls made of layered concrete, wound its way into what was supposed to be a basement. However the endless amount of doors that littered the area implied that the word basement just didn't fit.

A step forward and an outstretched hand reached for the first door Danny decided he would open, but muffled voices made him freeze. There was someone else down there with him. Turning intangible once more, he began to slowly make his way towards the source of the noise. Taking a deep breath before throwing himself through the door, his hands immediately shot to his mouth to cover the loud gasp that begged escape. There, imprisoned by an ectoplasmic barrier cage set in the very back of the room, sat Zeke, Gabriel, and Xavier.

"You know, Zeke, I'm not usually one to ask questions, man, but I just gotta know how the hell you plan on getting us out of this little nasty situation." Gabriel said irritably, standing up and pacing the cell.

"Since when do I have all the answers, Gabriel? Why don't you stop pushing all this shit on me and try to do some planning of your own!" Zeke snapped, adjusting his hat.

"Oh, I see what the problem is. You're a fake. You've been a fake this whole time. Bad ass could have been your middle name when Levi was running the show, but now that Vlad has exorcised the bastard you've regressed to your normal, wimpy self. Tell me, Zeke, what did you do with the waste of life you had before you died, huh? A kiss ass wannabe? Some stoner loser? C'mon, man, I'm all ears. We've got plenty of time to discuss this shit considering the fact that we're never leaving this cell." He added coolly.

"My past aint something that I would share with the likes of you, Gabriel, so back off. You wanna call me a coward? Fine. A loser? Cool, but you're not going to get me to crack and do something stupid. If there's one thing I learned from Levi its that being a dumbass who can't follow orders won't get you anywhere but back in the ghost zone. You want someone to blame for our imprisonment? Vlad's your man."

"Quite impossible when that asshole is always over at that halfa's house." Xavier interjected. Danny cringed at his own mentioning but forced himself to listen further.

"Ah yes, his beloved, Maddie. The woman who's son he had driven to the point of insanity in order to create an opening in her life just for himself. Such a touching situation." Gabriel said sarcastically. "A fun project, really. I can't say I didn't have fun nailing that little punk in the alley that night. But the reasoning…_his _reasoning behind all of this is just fucking sad." Danny began to shake with rage.

"We were hired out of the ghost zone, donated bodies, and given the job to help some old, sappy bastard fuck up a family. We've lived full after life's. Now we wait for the 'boss' to come home, go down to his little lab of horrors, then come back up hours later to snuff us out." That was the last thing Danny heard Zeke utter before he was back in the corridor, still trembling. Their conversation had upset him more than he wanted to admit, but he had to shake it off and keep moving. He had heard them mention that Vlad had a lab somewhere in the bowels of the mansion and now was the time to find it.

Doors, dead ends, and more doors made up the next half hour that Danny spent searching the basement for another set of stairs. He had tried sinking through the floor but something, more than likely a barrier of sorts, kept blocking entry. By the time he reached the last room in the hall he was almost ready to give up. A loud creek seemed to resound through the entire house upon opening the door, and unlike the previous rooms Danny had explored this one had no light and carried a thick, oddly humid atmosphere. Forming a ball of green light in his left hand, Danny proceeded to walk, rather hesitantly, inside.

The room was completely bare and so small that it seemed more like a walk in closet than anything else. Had Zeke been incorrect in his previous mentioning of Vlad's lab? Was Danny just wasting his time? These are the thoughts that raced through his mind until his foot became caught on some unknown object in the ground. Shining the light down by his feet revealed that what he was standing on wasn't a floor at all. This little 'closet' housed a rather large trap door. Releasing his foot from the handle, Danny pulled open the door and jumped down inside.

Another seemingly endless hallway? A maze? Danny expected a new difficult, and frustrating challenge. However, the only thing standing before him was a steel door. Grabbing the handle, he tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Password, please" A computerized voice commanded. A long echo repeating its emotionless words bounced its way around Danny's head. Password? This had to be it! Right?

"U-Um…" He stammered, trying to consider words Vlad might use. "Plasmius"

"Incorrect. Please try again." It replied. Danny thought a little deeper.

"Green Bay"

"Incorrect. Please try again."

"Halfa"

"Incorrect. Please try again."

"Ghost Zone"

"Incorrect. Please try again." He moaned in frustration.

"Danny."

"Incorrect. Please try again."

"Ugh! Um…Jack."

"Incorrect. Please try again."

"Oh my god…this is insane. Fenton?"

"Incorrect. Please try again."

"Jasmine?"

"Incorrect. Please try again."

"Okay, okay this is my last guess. Please don't let me be right…" Danny cringed. "Maddie"

"Thank you. Access granted. Welcome back, Vlad." The voice said over the sound of the steel door being unlocked and automatically opened. Danny shook his head in disgust and slipped inside. Vlad's lab was big; almost as large as the one at Fenton works, but still very different. The entire layout of the room was rectangular in shape and on the left side of the room was a portal to the ghost zone.

On the far back wall stood a row of monitors. Tables littered with folders, papers, and electrical parts made up the right side and that is where Danny decided to begin. He was immediately met with what he came for. All over the steel furnishings were documents concerning him. The first thing he decided to pick up was a folder with the phrase "Fenton, D. Routine" written on the tab. Flipping it open, and looking at the contents his mouth fell open in shock. The folder contained countless pictures of…him?

Walking to school, going to Sam's, eating dinner, sleeping, playing video games at the arcade, meeting his friends at Nasty Burger for food; everything had been captured into a photograph. Vlad had been watching him. Throwing down the folder and picking up another one, he found pages and pages of writing. Skimming over a few lines of scribbled penmanship he realized that what he was reading was a written description of the pictures and with each explanation came a possible way of interception and attack.

Piling this folder on top of the previous one, Danny continued his invasion. More photo's, drawings, diagrams, and even a voice recorder turned up additional incriminating evidence against Vlad. The bastard had planned everything down to a tee. He had been watching Danny's daily actions so that he could find an opportunity to get him alone…completely alone. He wanted to rub Danny out completely so that there would be no one to stand in his way of conquering and tearing apart the Fenton family. His obsession was sickening.

Slightly overwhelmed but no less focused, Danny then began to gather up all of the documents that he had been sifting through. Setting the voice recorder on top of his steadily growing pile, he barely noticed when the device slipped off and landed on the ground. It began to play.

"A confession? No. A tirade followed by a promise of revenge by a rich man who loves to hear himself speak? Preposterous. Revenge is a response, a natural want that comes into the mind of one who has been angered, betrayed, or hurt. I, however, am not offended. I have not been crossed to the extent where I deem a lesson in revenge necessary. I feel that teaching one their place is the best form of punishment..." Danny paused to pick up the recorder and listened to the tape in its entirety. When both sides had been played he quietly placed the mechanism into his pocket and continued his work.

Hands full, heart heavy, and mind occupied by troubling thoughts, Danny left the mansion and headed back towards Amityville. He landed in front of the Police Department about an hour later. They needed evidence to bring justice on his behalf? He had brought plenty.

T.b.c

* * *

C'mon, you guys had to admit that this chapter was a little better than the last, eh? I tried so you guys gimme some feedback this time around! Please? XD Things seem to be wrapping up a bit in the story, so the next couple of chapters are bound to be a lot more exciting. What will happen? No one knows! Not even me, lol. See you all in chapter 17. R&R :D

VashTSGirl45


	17. The End Has Come

NOTE: This is not the last chapter…I think? O.o;

* * *

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 17, The End Has Come

"Maddie, you really should try to relax. It is worthless for you to allow yourself to stay so stressed." Vlad advised, his eyes fixed on the woman he so longed to make his. The ghost hunter hadn't stopped pacing since their return to Fenton works.

"Honestly, Vlad, how could I even think about relaxing when everything is so upside down! My son, who probably hates me, is in the hospital, my husband is furious with me, my daughter is no where to be found…my family is falling apart…" Maddie admitted, her voice wavering.

"Oh no, that's not true, my dear. These are just hard times." He cooed, shooting her a charming smile.

"I guess you're right, but I just wish things were different. I really need them here with me. All of them." She sighed, finally taking a seat.

"They will come around. Until then you have me."

"You have been very wonderful to me, Vlad, and I do thank you for that, but there's only so much that you can do."

"Nonsense!" Vlad argued, taking her hand. "I can and will do anything for you, Maddie. All you have to do is just let me in. Please, allow me to take care of you" He pleaded, kissing the back of her glove.

"Vlad, I am flattered by your offer, but that is why I have Jack." She replied, trying to pull her hand away. Vlad's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You say that, yet I do not see him here comforting you or giving you advice on what to do."

"Well, yes, we had a slight disagreement, but that doesn't imply that he isn't someone I can rely on."

"No, it only implies that he doesn't respect or seriously consider your opinion. If he did, he would not have gotten so angry at the idea of Daniel being institutionalized." Maddie was beginning to run out of defensive comebacks. Could it be possible that Vlad had a point?

"I um…I…" She stammered, trying to think of something to say.

"Maddie, you deserve better. I have always believed that. Please, give me a chance to make you happy."

"Vlad, I'm sorry but I'm with Jack, now. What we had, or could have had in the past isn't salvageable." She explained.

"Maddie, you couldn't be more wrong. Destiny is not something that expires with time. It stays with you, and when the time is right, changes your entire perspective. You have another chance at life with me. I can complete you, support you, and ensure that a frown never appears on that beautiful face of yours. Jack may have robbed me of you then, but he cannot rob me of you now. The choice is yours…" His piercing gaze was beginning to take effect. Her pulse quickened as her thoughts began to race.

"I…I…" She began, but a loud, ear shattering noise broke her concentration.

"THIS IS THE AMITYVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT. VLAD MASTERS, PLEASE EXIT THE FENTON RESIDENCE THROUGH THE MAIN ENTRANCE WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." A man's voice called from outside. Maddie's heart skipped a beat. What on earth was going on?

"Vlad, what are they talking about? Why are you under arrest! What is happening!" She commanded.

"I demand to know what I am charged with!" Vlad shouted in reply, rising to his feet. He had completely ignored Maddie's questions.

"YOU, VLAD MASTERS, HAVE BEEN CHARGED WITH THE PREMEDITATION AND EXECUTION OF DANIEL FENTON'S SEXUAL ASSAULT. I ASK YOU AGAIN, PLEASE COME OUT OF THE HOUSE WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD." The detective repeated.

"Wh-Why…I-I…Y-You! You had something to do with Danny's rape? Y-Y-You…planned it! You, sick bastard! W-What in the hell is wrong with you! You attacked my son!" Maddie raged, standing as well. Her face was bright red with anger, hatred, and betrayal. Vlad continued to pretend as though he had not heard a word she said.

"On what grounds are you charging me! You have no evidence!" He insisted.

"ON THE CONTRARY, MR. MASTERS, WE HAVE ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO ACCUSE AND CONVICT YOU OF THIS HEINOUS CRIME. I WILL ASK YOU, FOR THE LAST TIME, TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! IF YOU CONTINUE TO RESIST WE WILL BE FORCED TO BRING YOU INTO CUSTODY BY FORCE!" Vlad began to realize that his options were quickly running out.

"What are you doing still standing here in my home? Leave! Get out of here! You lying, malicious monster! I was a fool to have trusted you!" Maddie spat, shoving Vlad as hard as she could.

"Maddie, they are lying! I would never hurt Daniel. You have to believe me!" He lied, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Bullshit! I will not buy your dishonesty this time around! Get out of here, or I swear to God I will shoot you myself!" She threatened, ripping his hands away. Vlad, clearly upset by her words, stared at her in complete disbelief for a few moments before rearing his hand back and smacking her as hard as he could. Caught off guard and over powered, Maddie fell backwards onto the couch, barely conscious.

"Forgive me, Maddie." He mumbled before running out of the room. Once he was out of sight he went intangible and blasted through the ceiling.

"YOUR TIME IS UP, MR. MASTERS. WE ARE COMING IN." The man announced only a moment later, and sure enough it wasn't long before the door was knocked down and the house flooded with police officers. Vlad was no where to be found.

"Mrs. Fenton? Mrs. Fenton, are you alright?" An officer asked, kneeling down beside her.

"F-Fine, thanks…" Maddie slurred in reply, rubbing her bruised cheek. "Did you get him? Did you arrest him?" She inquired, looking around the room.

"No, ma'am not yet. We have deputy's covering the house."

"My son, I want him out of that hospital and here at home with me. I need to go get him." She tried to stand, but fell back down when her head began to spin.

"That's just the thing, Mrs. Fenton. We've already called the hospital…"

"And? Why haven't I heard anything? Why isn't Danny already here with me?"

"The hospital…they've said that he's gone missing. A nurse went into his room during her rounds and found his bed empty. The entire facility has been put on lock down." The officer explained, his tone grave. Maddie felt her heart jump up into her throat. Missing…the word seemed to linger in the air like a foul odor, causing her to become nauseated. Nearly leaping to her feet she ran to the bathroom, but passed out before her hand could even reach the doorknob.

T.b.c

* * *

Ooooo, Vlad's been BUSTED! Will he fry for his crimes or will he get away Scott free? Stay tuned for the next chapter and continue to R&R, everyone:D

VashTSGirl45


	18. Sweet Sacrifice

1**Authors Note: **_A brief explanation for you readers_

_Okay, everyone, I have been silent enough! It is time for some talking before this chapter gets on its way. First off I want to let you all know that I receive all of your reviews and thank you so much for the feedback. It is the only thing keeping me going on this story sometimes. Also I must explain myself. When I first began this fic I had a very short attention span and I never noticed that Danny's town was called __**Amity Park**__ and not __**Amity Ville.**__ I realize that mistake now but it is not something that I can easily fix. In order to do that I would have to screen each and every chapter for it and change it then upload all new chapters and I am sorry but that would simply take too much time and I haven't the patience. You guys are already aware of what the correct name is and now, with this message, you know that I have realized my mistake so can it slide just this once? Just pretend that the Ville is Park:D Okay, any other errors that you guys see, please let me know in a review and I will try my best to fix them. _

Danny Phantom:

Sinners, Saints, and Sadists

Chapter - 18, Atonement

"No, no, no!" Vlad repeated in disbelief as he cut through the crisp, clear sky. "Daniel Fenton…a mere child…has turned the tables on me? Vlad Masters?! Impossible! I must return to the mansion. I **must** mend this situation before things get out of hand!" He cried, increasing his speed.

Arriving at his mansion in record breaking time, Vlad quickly rushed inside. Leaning against the door so that he could try to catch his breath, he couldn't help but notice that something felt very wrong.

"He-Hello? Is someone there? Show yourself!" He commanded, trying to sound brave even though his tone came out uneven.

"Oh, so you do feel it?" someone answered, their voice seemingly projecting from the shadows. "That little tickle that starts in your lower back before dancing up your spine? That chill in the air that makes your blood run cold? The voice in your head telling you…begging you to run like hell and never look back?"

"Who…Who…are y-you?" Vlad stuttered, clearly shaken. The voice seemed to hold a certain familiarity, but his entire train of thought was being interrupted by fear. Who the individual was and what they wanted were topics he just couldn't get his mind to focus on.

"I am no one. The person I used to be is dead." The being announced, gravely. In the darkest part of the gigantic entryway, a silhouette separated itself from the impregnable gloom that surrounded it.

"Look, you need to leave. I no longer care to know who you are, I just want you out of my house! Now!" The intruder, obviously ignoring his demands, began to come closer. Vlad's heart stilled. It was becoming increasingly obvious that doing nothing could lead to physical harm, but if he tapped into his ghost powers for what could be no more than a mere burglary might cause his secret and entire lifestyle to become exposed. The time for thinking was running out.

"Vlad Masters…you have ruined my life…" The figure stated flatly as it approached. Vlad took a step back only to run right into his front door. He began to feel for the handle but stopped when he heard laughter. "Do you really think I'm going to let you just run out of here like the coward you are? Ha! Go ahead and try!" The entity dared. Vlad obliged by turning around, grabbing the knob, and flinging the door open. One step forward, however, proved that the figure was right. A force, easily comparable to a brick wall, prevented his escape.

"How does it feel to have your own home-made barrier used against you?" Vlad looked down and noticed that another shadow had appeared right behind his. Slowly; hesitating until the very last minute, he let himself look at who, or what, was standing behind him. He gasped when he realized that it was Danny. Hair completely white and eyes fluorescent green, his expression emanated deep rooted hatred and contempt. "The time has come…" He warned. In one flash movement Danny grabbed Vlad by the collar of his shirt, pulled him out of the door way, and threw him across the room into a china cabinet full of Green Bay figurines. Kicking the front door closed with his foot, he smiled. "Now…we settle this…"

-0-

"What do you mean the hospital can't find him!?"

"Just what I said, Tucker! They **can't** find him! Danny's missing! I was there with him this morning when his mother dropped the "I'm having you committed" bomb, but that was the last time I saw him." Sam cried. She was already beginning to regret knocking on Tuckers door in the first place.

"Well, what do we do? He could be anywhere!" Tucker replied, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Not anywhere, Tucker. Danny isn't that hard to figure out." She resolved, sitting down on one of the cement steps.

"Did you try his house?"

"Yeah, that's where I learned that Danny was reported missing. The place is covered in cops and his mom is hysterical."

"Where's Danny's Dad?"

"Don't know…he hasn't been seen or heard from all day…" She explained.

"That's probably my fault." Someone nearby admitted. Tucker and Sam looked up to find Jazz standing in front him them. She tossed them a sad smile while her hands busied themselves with a set of keys.

"Jazz?" Sam began. "Where did you come from?"

"I guess you could say I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by..." She replied, sitting on the step closest to the sidewalk.

"How did you get here?" Tucker inquired.

"The Fenton RV."

"What?! How did you get your hands on that?" Sam demanded, looking around for it.

"Well…that's another story that we won't get into right now." She tried to laugh but it sounded too fake.

"Well, have you heard the news?" Tucker asked.

"About Danny's disappearance? Yes, I have. That's why I'm here. You two know more about Danny than we could ever hope to." Jazz complimented.

"Not so true. We're stumped on this one." Sam admitted, placing her head in her hands.

"Not even the slightest clue?" She asked, saddened.

"Nope." Sam and Tucker replied in unison.

"Damn, then I guess its back to the house to fish for info." Jazz resigned, standing.

"At least you wont have to worry about Vlad hindering your investigation." Sam added.

"What do you mean?" Jazz queried, confused. Tucker shot her a look of bewilderment as well.

"There's a warrant out for his arrest. Apparently they have enough evidence to convict him of Danny's rape" Sam explained triumphantly. Jazz's face turned pale and Tuckers eyes grew wide.

"I-I don't understand…? How? When…?"

"You didn't tell me that, Sam!" He shouted, rising to his feet.

"When would I of had the chance to? Honestly, Tucker, I only arrived at your house 5 minutes ago." Sam whined defensively. Tucker, accepting her explanation, sat back down.

"Well, where is Vlad now? Do the police know?" Jazz asked, anxiously.

"Nope. They thought they had him cornered at Danny's house but somehow he escaped and they have no leads as to where he could have went." Sam shrugged.

"Did they try his mansion?" Tucker suggested.

"That's a little obvious, isn't it, genius? Of course they tried there! Or, at least they are going to. Vlad's mansion is definitely a good distance from here meaning that that area is out of their jurisdiction. They are probably going to have to go through different channels to get someone out there."

"So it could be a while, then, right?" Jazz inferred.

"Quite possibly. I'm not sure how the cops work." Sam replied, distantly.

"Then why don't we speed things up a bit and go check out that creeps place for ourselves! I could probably get there faster than the cops will." Jazz offered.

"Jazz…the man lives in Wisconsin…That's a pretty good stretch from here." Tucker reasoned.

"Not with my driving it isn't. I could get us there in no time at all."

"And just what will we do once we arrive? There is absolutely no guarantee that Vlad will be there. We could waste time and gas on a wild goose chase that leads us no where." Sam said bluntly.

"Well there is no guarantee that he **won't** be there either. Look, guys, we could sit here twiddling our thumbs while we wait for the incompetent police to attempt to solve this problem or we could at least put forth a little effort and show how much **we **care about Danny by doing some searching on our own. Whether Vlad is there or not, it wont hurt us any to try. We might even be able to find out something about Danny and where he went off to as well. I just have this feeling; Intuition…a hunch…whatever you want to call it that we need to go there." Sam and Tucker looked at one another for a moment and then rose to their feet.

"We're in." They announced in unison. Jazz smiled and hurriedly led the way to where she had parked the RV.

-0-

The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the empty corridors of the Masters mansion as Danny sent Vlad flying through a window. He laughed to himself when the older man's body came in contact with the barrier causing it to bounce back inside. Landing in a pool of glass shards, Vlad moaned in agony.

"C'mon Vlad! Aren't you going to at least fight back?" Danny teased, pulling Vlad's head up to face him by his pony tail. "Or can you only attack me when I'm defenseless and completely at your mercy?" He spat. Vlad, aggravated by his mocking words, fisted a shard of glass and in one swift movement slashed in Danny's direction. The halfa recoiled, his arm now deeply gashed from his shoulder to the back of his hand. He hissed in pain as Vlad grabbed his newly injured arm with death-like grip. Using it as a crutch he pulled himself up and used his free hand to grab Danny by the throat.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, _child…"_ He growled, tapping into his powers. A split second later, Danny was thrown through two walls with in-human force. Landing in one of the mansions bathrooms, Vlad was back, and on top of him, before he could even think of retaliation. Wrapping his slender, yet powerful fingers around Danny's neck, he smiled. "Thought you could take me out with the element of surprise, Daniel? Surely, you jest!" Danny began to claw at his throat, but it had no effect. "You've ruined everything for me! All you had to do was stay out of my way!" His grip tightened and Danny saw stars as he heard something in his neck crunch.

Realizing that unconsciousness was slipping its way in, Danny had to think fast. Slipping one of his legs in between Vlad's, he reared back and kicked him as hard as he could in the groin. The older man cried out in agony, instinctively reaching for his crotch, and giving Danny time to get up and run out of the room. Once in the hallway, he pulled a small device out of his pocket. Oval in shape with a dark blue metallic design, it had a button in the middle. Pressing it, he threw it into the darkness of the passageway, and then flew up and through the ceiling.

Vlad, struggling to get to his feet, stumbled after the halfa; his temper had reached its limit.

"God Dammit, you little bastard! When I find you, you're going to wish you had died like the piece of shit you are back in that alley! I swear on my life!" He raged, going intangible and soaring through the ceiling after Danny. Overcome by his anger, he had failed to notice that tapping into his ghost powers had been a bit more taxing than usual. Briefly looking into every single room on the second floor, he immediately ascended to the next and repeated his search. "You can only hide for so long, Daniel…" Vlad practically sang once he finally reached the attic. The loft was completely devoid of light, but he knew Danny was there hidden in the shadows.

Opening his palm to focus a beam of light for guidance, he was shocked when absolutely nothing happened.

"What in the hell?!" he snorted, trying again and again.

"That's not going to help anything…" Danny commented, stepping into the pale moonlight coming from the attic's front window. Vlad shot Danny a look of pure contempt.

"What did you do to me!? You-You, little fuck!" he accused, coming closer. Danny remained relaxed.

"It's not just you. I am affected as well." He admitted coming closer. Vlad's eyes widened as he realized that Danny had all but returned to normal except for his eyes. "I amplified the barrier outside with a little mechanism I found in your basement. It's amazing what can be accomplished by crossing a few wires…"

"What? What are you saying?!" he demanded.

"That we're going to end this here and now just as we are. No ghost powers, no bullshit."

"God Damn you!" Vlad lunged for Danny, arms outstretched to once again capture him by his throat. At the last minute, the young halfa stepped aside and instead punched Vlad as hard as he could in the side of his face. The older man stumbled and fell into pile of old books and antiques. "I will kill you…I will kill you…" Vlad began to recite the words like a prayer. With one hand on his jaw and another searching for something to help him gain his bearings, his breath caught when he found an old sheathed sword wedged underneath some boxes. Smiling, he pulled it free and jumped to his feet. "I'm going to enjoy this, child…"

Danny panicked. Looking around for something to defend himself, he was caught off guard when Vlad lunged once more, sword aimed for his heart. Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed; its sound drowning out the drops of blood now dripping on the hardwood floor. Danny tried to take a breath, but the excruciating pain from the stab wound was borderline unbearable. Vlad missed the young teens heart but had instead drove the sword up from his abdomen and through his back in a somewhat vertical impaling. Danny took a step back, falling into more clutter. Ragged, pained gasps filled the room as he slowly began to understand that Vlad had probably punctured one of his lungs. Blood gushed from the wound.

"How pathetic…" The superior halfa mused, a small laugh escaping his lips. "You came all this way just to be defeated. To die by my hands…" He continued, walking over to the loft's window. Leaning against the glass, he seemed to be admiring the full moon. At some point, his hair too had changed back from black to purely silver. His eyes still as bright as Danny's. "Now that you're out of the way I have get started with cleaning up the mess you've made of my life." Grabbing the handle of the sword, Danny slowly started to pull back. Biting his bottom lip to stifle the scream that was nearing escape, he gambled with the fact that he might pass out before removing the blade. "I'll have to find some way to retrain your mothers thoughts towards me. I can't have her hating me, now can I? Then there's your bumbling father I still need to dispatch. Perhaps his death will be enough to break her spirit. If not I can always nab that nosey sister of yours as well. Maybe I can give her the same treatment I gave you eh, Daniel? Only this time I would have to make sure of a death to follow such a splendid assault."

Danny had heard just about all he could take. Without another moments hesitation he ripped the sword from his torso and charged at Vlad. Tapping into all of the strength he had left he dug the blade deep into Vlad's chest before they were both sent flying out of the window. With a loud, bone crushing thud they landed on the hard ground below. A collection of glass shards breaking their fall. Parting his eyes, Danny realized Vlad had cushioned most of his landing. The fiend was lying face down beneath him; motionless. Lifting his head a bit, he rolled over so that he could lie on his back on the cool grass. His leg was broken and he could feel that a few pieces of glass had found their way into his flesh. The night sky was spinning and in the distance he could've sworn he heard sirens.

"I'm sorry…" Danny managed to rasp, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, everyone, but…I don't think I'll be making…it home…this time around…" Closing his eyes, he took one more breath before allowing his body to relax. He could've laughed if he'd had the energy. The eccentric actors in action movies hadn't been lying when they promised their loved ones that their wounds no longer pained them in their last moments of life.

-0-

"it's a real tragedy, wouldn't you agree, Detective Zale?"

"Yeah, Sparks, something tragic, indeed." The kneeling man agreed, zipping up the black body bag and standing. The paramedics instinctively stepped in, and began to load it onto a stretcher.

"You can't save them all though right, sir?" Officer Sparks asked.

"Exactly, Sparks. You can't always arrest them, and you cant always save them. I think our work is done here. Forensics should be coming soon to handle the rest. Get Amity PD on the dispatch. They are practically waiting on the edge of their seats to know what we've found I'm sure." The man ordered, refusing to meet his subordinate's gaze.

"Yes, sir." The smaller officer replied, turning around and walking towards the nearest police car." Detective Zeal reached into his coat pocket for his pack of Marlboro's. Slipping one into his mouth, he began to feel his pants for a lighter. Locating it, he lit the end in one swift movement and took a long drag.

"That's the problem with small towns these days. No justice; none whatsoever. Just a lot of time wasted doing pointless paperwork for more senseless crimes." He resolved before heading to the police car as well. As he opened the door and sat down, he was able to catch the tale end of Sparks' report.

"That's right. Of course it needs to be confirmed by autopsy, the corpses face was damaged badly by the fall, but its him alright. Face or no face, that stiff is _the _Vlad Masters wanted out of Amity."

(_"And about the missing boy? Daniel Fenton? He's dead as well?") _The dispatcher inquired.

"There's a lot of blood all over this scene. He may have been involved in the suspects fall; we haven't found his body yet, but I know one stiff cant leave this much of a mess. We have other officers in the area on a search but for now we have no other choice but to say that he is still missing." There was a brief silence in which only static cracked in on the line.

(_"Affirmative. We will send someone out to alert the parents. 10:4")_

-0-

Authors Final Notes:

Wow…can we say one hell of a delayed update? Haha, I know a lot of you will be unsatisfied with this ending, but hey! You never know. There could be a sequel! I mean what happened to Jazz, Tucker and Sam? They were on their way to Vlad's mansion weren't they? Where did Danny go in his condition? Did someone take him? Is he really dead? Anywhoo. Read and Review and maybe…just maybe! I will divulge some of these answers in another fiction. :D Till then don't forget about me! I plan on coming out with another story soon and I would love everyone's support again!

VashTSGirl45.


End file.
